RIO: ¡Feliz Carnaval!
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Sólo diré una palabra: Horror.


**Hola a todos, soy Zir Agron presentándoles a vosotros, mis queridos lectores, mi primera historia estilo Grimdark. Lamento la demora, creo que muchos saben que he estado teniendo problemas con la PC por una tormenta inmensa que hubo aquí en Argentina.**

**Me destrocé los órganos y las manos escribiendo esta locura, creo que me he quedado demente ¡XD! Así que espero que les guste.**

**Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de mis actuales historias y otras futuras. Esta historia contiene relaciones algo cambiadas y personajes que no se han visto antes.**

**Para aquellas personas que no sean de habla hispana que lean esta historia con el Traductor de Google, creo que saben que esa herramienta apesta, pero que igual espero que disfruten de esta historia y les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leerla.**

**Para los lectores de corta edad, les recomiendo que por favor no lean esta historia, ya que no quiero ser responsable de un suicidio.**

**Esta historia es una obra de un gran tiempo de pensamiento y trabajo, sólo es un capítulo.**

**Si les gusta déjenme un review, quizás me anime a hacer una segunda parte.**

**Bueno, damas y caballeros, disfruten del Grimdark.**

**¡ALERTA! Esta historia contiene un vocabulario violento y sexual mucho más explícito que en mis demás historias, sangre, torturas y asesinatos incluidos. Cuiden de sus estómagos.**

**Les repito, y para que no se confundan, que he alterado muchas cosas en esta historia, por ejemplo, María y Chen no conocían a Perla hasta la historia "Lealtades y traiciones", pero aquí ya la conocen.**

**Para los lectores ingleses, Perla es Jewel.**

* * *

_**¡Feliz Carnaval! Pt.1**_

_**Es hora de hacer historia…**_

Feliz Carnaval fue lo que todos en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro escucharon al despertar por la mañana de aquél día.

El cielo estaba soleado, era un hermoso día. Los pájaros cantaban, la gente se saludaba y se abrazaba, y una nueva generación de polluelos apareció en la selva. La temporada de apareamiento de las aves había terminado con unos resultados que superaron las expectativas de todos los ornitólogos del país. A comparación con otros años, la reproducción de aves este año fue extremadamente abundante.

"Me parece que Blu y Perla se han estado divirtiendo a solas" – pensó Tulio, viendo como varios polluelos de todas las especies aprendían a volar – "O al menos eso espero…"

Bajó por las escaleras de su habitación no sin antes despertar a su esposa, Linda, a su hijo adoptivo, Fernando, y a su hijo biológico, Alan.

"Feliz carnaval a todos" – dijo el doctor.

"Gracias, igualmente" – contestó la familia.

Bajaron al comedor, donde se atiborraron con el desayuno. Se llenaron bien la tripa.

Tulio había creado su propia carroza para el carnaval, y estaba preparado para sacarla al desfile frente a toda la ciudad. Su carroza estaba en el taller del centro de la ciudad, en donde todo el equipo de técnicos y bailarines lo esperaba para ensayar la coreografía una última vez antes del gran espectáculo. Esta noche sería la mejor noche de su vida.

"Tulio, debemos ir con el equipo a preparar todo" – dijo Linda, dándole un trago a su café y quemándose la lengua.

"No me iré hasta preguntarle a Blu como le ha ido a Perla con los huevos"

"Pero Tulio… no tenemos tiempo…" – murmuró Linda.

"Tranquila, querida, estoy seguro que ellos vendrán pronto" – insistió el doctor.

"Quién sabe cuando vengan, Tulio, además-" – las palabras de Linda fueron interrumpidas por algo golpeando la ventana. El doctor se acercó, eran Blu y Perla sonriendo – "Mejor cierro la boca…"

"¿Qué tal?" – les preguntó él, ofreciéndoles entrar a la casa – "Perla, ¿cómo están los huevos?"

Ella sonrió bastante, como diciendo que todo iba a la perfección.

"Ya hace casi una semana los has puesto, espera un tiempo más, y tus hijos nacerán, sólo tienes que tener paciencia, ¿vale?"

"¡Vale!" – contestó ella, a lo que Tulio escuchó un ruido de ave.

"Miren, muchachos, hoy es el carnaval" – dijo Tulio, señalando la televisión que estaba transmitiendo la perspectiva de una atractiva carroza.

"¡Mmm!" – gimió Perla – _"¡Blu, me parece que esta noche es la noche!"_

"Eso creo" – murmuró Blu, riendo – "¿Vamos al club a bailar?"

"¿Pero y los huevos?"

"Quizás Eva acceda a cuidarlos…"

"Oh no… Blu, yo no permitiría que alguien más cuide de mis huevos, son míos, son mis hijos, y yo los voy a cuidar"

"Si tú lo dices…"

"¡Órale, papá, observa esa carroza!" – exclamó Fernando al ver que la televisión estaba transmitiendo una imagen de una carroza cubierta de gemas plateadas.

"Pfff… esa carroza es puro dinero, hijo, lo mío es creación, amor y afecto, el dinero es lo de menos, lo que importa es la pasión que uno siente al crear aquello que al público tanto le gusta, una elegante y creativa carroza, sin prestarle atención al dinero" – dijo el doctor sabiamente.

"Suenas igual que el escritor Horacio Quiroga…" – murmuró Linda.

"Bueno, basta de tonterías, vayamos al grano, esta noche yo con mi carroza y con mi equipo desfilaremos ante toda la ciudad, ¿quieren vernos?" – ofreció Tulio, sonriendo.

"Pero tienen que cuidar de sus huevos, ¿lo olvidas?" – le recordó Linda.

"¡Ah!" – exclamó Doc. – "¡Pero cómo se me pudo olvidar!"

"Papá, tal parece que tu emoción te ha hecho olvidar tus responsabilidades como ornitólogo" – le dijo Fernando.

"Ya lo creo" – murmuró el doctor.

"Oye, Perla, ¿y qué tal si vemos el carnaval desde aquí?" – ofreció Blu – "Estaremos cerca de los huevos y veremos el desfile, ¿qué dices?"

"Mmm… no lo sé…" – murmuró ella.

"Podemos ir a verlos cada una hora" – siguió Blu – "Podremos invitar a María, a Chen, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro…"

"Blu, ya entendí" – dijo Perla, fastidiada – "No tienes que decirme todos los nombres"

"Y a Kali…"

"¡Blu!"

"De acuerdo, no te molesto más, ¿pero qué dices?"

"Suena bien, quizás podamos intentarlo" – aceptó la guacamaya.

Blu tomó un papel y un lápiz y escribió si podían ver el desfile con sus amigos desde aquí en el centro de conservación ambiental.

"Es una excelente idea, Blu" – dijo Linda – "Pero no podemos permitir que nuestra casa esté llena de aves"

Blu y Perla se desanimaron, pero rápidamente intercambiaron miradas tramposas.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Perla" – susurró Blu – "Igual que la última vez"

"Hagámoslo" – dijo ella, llamando la atención de Tulio y fingiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

"¿Perla, qué tienes?" – le preguntó el doctor, observándola.

Blu aprovechó el teatro de Perla para acercarse al llavero de plata de Tulio.

"Te duele el vientre… tal vez te hayas lastimado un poco al dejar salir los huevos" – murmuraba el doctor, pensando en una solución.

Blu pudo sacar la llave de la casa.

"Ya sé, te daré una pastilla para el dolor, ¿quieres?"

"¿Qué es una pastilla?" – preguntó Perla.

"Es como un caramelo" – respondió Blu – "Pero tienen un sabor horrible, es mejor tragarlas directamente con agua"

"Ah… ¿y conseguiste la llave?"

"Igual que la última vez" – respondió Blu, mostrándole la llave.

"Aquí tienes" – dijo Tulio apareciendo con una pastilla en la mano y un vaso de agua.

Perla casi vomita, nunca había tomado una pastilla.

"Te dije que debías tragarla y no saborearla" – dijo Blu, riéndose por la cara de Perla que estaba casi verde.

"Sentía curiosidad por su sabor…" – murmuró Perla, volando hacia el baño y vomitando en el retrete – "Creo que me enfermé…"

"Ya se te pasará" – dijo Tulio, riendo también.

Hablaron por un rato, luego se marcharon.

"Vamos a invitar a todos" – propuso Blu – "¡Esta será una fiesta estupenda!"

"Blu, no te pases, sólo invitaremos a nuestros conocidos, nada de aves desconocidas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, como quieras" – aceptó él.

Primero fueron al árbol de Rafael, quien aceptó de inmediato, también invitaron a Eva, quien respondió que iría cuando sus dieciocho hijos estén dormidos.

Su siguiente parada fue el nido de María.

"¿Irá Chen?" – preguntó ella rápidamente.

"Lo invitaremos, si quieres" – dijo Blu.

"¡Sí!" – respondió María, sonriendo. **(A/N Agron: en esta historia María y Chen no son amantes, aunque se gustan).**

Volaron por encima del lago, hacia el oeste, en busca del nido de Chen.

"¡Chen!" – gritó Blu, arrojando una piedra contra la corteza de su árbol.

"Eso es un poco agresivo, Blu" – murmuró Perla, sintiéndose incómoda.

"¡Despierta ya!" – exclamó él sin hacerle caso. Blu arrojó otra piedra justo cuando Chen había asomado su cabeza.

"¡AAAEEEEEWWW!" – se quejó él.

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!" – gritó Blu, ayudándolo – "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo… pero vaya, que buena puntería tienes…" – bromeó Chen y todos rieron – "¿A qué vienen?"

"Queremos invitarte a una fiesta" – contestó Perla.

"¿Una fiesta? Órale… ¿dónde es?"

"En la casa del doctor" – respondió Blu.

"Mmm… ese no es lugar para una fiesta" – dijo Chen.

"Tómalo como una reunión de amigos" – dijo Perla, sonriendo.

"¿Invitaron a María?"

"Sí" – respondieron Blu y Perla al unísono.

"Entonces iré"

"Bien, nos vemos allá a las cuatro de la tarde"

"Que temprano, a esa hora estoy durmiendo mi siesta diaria" – dijo Chen.

"A las dos Tulio irá al desfile con su familia, estaremos en la casa a las cuatro, es el plan perfecto" – insistió Blu.

"Vale, vale, ahí estaré, ni un minuto tarde" – dijo Chen, entrando en su nido de nuevo.

"Blu, ve a avisar a los demás" – dijo Perla.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Con los huevos, veré cómo están"

Blu aceptó y rápidamente voló en busca de los demás.

Su siguiente objetivo fue el nido de Kali.

Aterrizó con fuerza y Kali despertó bruscamente.

"¡Por Dios, Blu, me dejaste con las plumas de punta!"

"Perdona, es que tengo prisa, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta esta tarde a las cuatro en la casa del doctor?"

"Tengo cosas importantes que hacer a esas horas"

Blu entendió, y cuando estaba por marcharse Kali comenzó a reírse.

"¿Pero qué puede ser más importante que una fiesta? ¡Ahí estaré!"

* * *

Blu aterrizó en la puerta del club. Entró.

"¡Hola!" – gritó él al ver que el lugar estaba completamente desierto – "Emh… ¿hola?"

Blu caminó hacia el fondo del club, donde había una habitación que se reservaba para que una pareja recién enamorada tenga privacidad.

Cuando Blu venía al club a bailar con Perla odiaba pasar cerca de esa habitación, ya que siempre que se acercaba se escuchaban gemidos de alguna hembra. Quién sabe qué cosas hagan dentro de aquella habitación, por no decir prostíbulo.

Caminó un poco más hacia el fondo, y encontró a Pedro y a Nico.

"¡Muy bien, uno, dos, tres, cuatro!" – gritó Pedro, haciendo unos alocados pasos – "¿Qué viene después del cuatro?"

"El seis, creo" – murmuró Nico – "¡Eh, Blu!"

"Hola chicos" – saludó él – "¡Y después del cuatro viene el cinco!"

"¡Ah, claro, el cinco!" – exclamó Pedro – "¿Y qué te trae por aquí tan temprano, hermano? ¿Qué no sabes que todos están durmiendo horas extra por la fiesta de esta noche en el centro de la ciudad?"

"Venía para invitarlos a una reunión amistosa en el centro de conservación ambiental"

"Rayos, hermano, no te ofendas, pero una fiesta de aves en medio de humanos apestaría mucho" – dijo Pedro, practicando sus pasos de nuevo.

"No estarán los humanos, por eso aprovecharemos para reunirnos todos" – se defendió Blu – "Veremos el desfile por la televisión gigante del doctor"

"¡Uy, eso suena genial!" – favoreció Nico.

"Cierto" – Pedro estuvo de acuerdo – "Pero aún no me convence, ¿habrán chicas?"

"Perla, María, Kali…" – respondió Blu.

"¡Pero chicas sin dueño!" – exclamó Pedro, y se rieron.

"Kali no tiene novio" – dijo Blu – "¿Por qué no aprovechas?"

"¿Un cardenal con una guacamaya?" – preguntó Pedro – "Pésima combinación" – agregó con su clásico acento de hip hop.

"Oh, vamos, Pedro" – murmuró Blu – "En Animal Planet he visto canarios teniendo sexo con guacamayas, dime una sola razón por la que no puedas hacerlo con Kali"

"¿Queeeeeeeee?" – preguntó Nico, volviéndose loco – "¡Ese canal ha insultado a mi especie!"

"Volvamos al tema" – dijo Pedro – "¿Habrán chicas que sean de mi especie?"

"No lo sé, Perla no me permitió invitar a tantas aves"

"Compañero, mi azulado amigo del alma, un hombre tiene que luchar por su reputación, aquí en Brasil los machos luchamos por nuestra reputación con las mejores fiestas del mundo, no dejarás que tu pollita linda domine la situación, ¿o sí?"

"No creo que sea prudente invitar a tantas aves" – murmuró Blu – "Sería un desastre"

"Amigo, estás perdiendo el control de la situación" – dijo Nico – "Pero bueno, iremos de todas formas, quizás podamos animar un poco esa reunión"

"Muy bien, gracias muchachos" – dijo Blu – "Mmm… sólo por curiosidad, ¿para qué practican pasos de baile?"

"Teníamos pensado bailar en una carroza" – contestó Pedro – "Pero no salió muy bien…"

"Pedro, no creo que la gente le preste atención a dos aves bailando cuando hay unas impresionantes carrozas delante de sus narices" – dijo Blu, y Pedro asintió con vergüenza.

"Tienes razón" – murmuró – "Nos vemos a las cuatro"

"¡Adiós!" – se despidió Blu, y luego salió volando.

* * *

Blu estaba espiando a la familia Monteiro desde un árbol.

"Ya casi se van…" – murmuraba – "¡Oh, por favor, llevan quince minutos arreglando sus trajes!" – se quejó.

Blu sintió contacto en su espalda, así que volteó inmediatamente para descubrir a Perla.

"Tranquilo, sólo soy yo, tu linda esposa" – dijo ella.

"¿Cómo están los huevos?" – preguntó Blu mientras volvía a espiar a los Monteiro.

"Estarán bien por un rato, Eva me dijo que los cuidará"

"¿No vendrá a la fiesta?"

"Dijo que la pasaremos mejor sin ella"

"Y tiene razón…" – murmuró Blu.

"¡Blu, no seas malo!" – exclamó Perla.

Blu asintió con la cabeza, y volteó de nuevo para volver a su espionaje.

"¡Mira, ya se van!" – exclamó.

"Es hora de preparar todo" – dijo Perla, volando hacia la puerta de la mansión – "Está cerrada, Blu, necesito la llave"

"Oh… mierda…" – murmuró Blu – "Olvidé la llave en el club"

"Pues ve a traerla" – dijo ella, y Blu rápidamente voló de regreso al club.

* * *

Después de diez minutos volando a toda su capacidad, Blu aterrizó con fuerza frente a la puerta del club y entró corriendo, se tropezó y se cayó dos veces hasta llegar a la parte trasera del club. Pasó cerca de la habitación privada y escuchó un fuerte gemido femenino desde adentro.

"Como odio este lugar" – murmuró él, tapándose los oídos – "¡Hey, muchachos!"

"¿Otra vez aquí?" – preguntó Pedro, quien seguía practicando sus pasos de baile.

"Es que olvidé la llave de la casa" – contestó Blu – "¿No la dejé por aquí?"

"Creo que sí, la dejé junto a la habitación privada, adentro de un cajón" – contestó Nico – "Tápate los oídos cuando pases por ahí, creo que hay una pareja teniendo privacidad"

"Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta" – murmuró Blu – "Deberían reforzar las paredes de esa habitación para que los gemidos no se escuchen tan fuertes"

"Ya estamos trabajando en eso" – dijo Pedro, haciendo otro paso.

Blu fue hacia el cajón que estaba junto a la habitación privada y tapó sus oídos. Afortunadamente no escuchaba nada, pero el cajón estaba cerrado, y para abrirlo tenía que usar sus alas. Blu maldijo a Nico y a Pedro, tal parece que le habían tendido una pequeña broma.

Apartó sus alas de sus oídos, y los gemidos de la hembra comenzaron a escucharse con claridad. Rápidamente abrió el cajón y buscó la llave entre todas las cosas que estaban en el interior. Una pelota de fútbol americano, una manta, unas botellas de cerveza, un DVD de una película porno, y una llave. Por fin la había encontrado.

Otro fuerte gemido femenino se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación. ¿Acaso esa pareja nunca terminaba de hacer el amor?

Se tapó los oídos y corrió hacia la pista de baile, y luego hacia la salida.

"¡Gracias!" – gritó Blu.

"¡De nada!" – exclamó Nico a lo lejos.

Salió del club y sonrió victorioso.

Voló hacia la selva de nuevo.

* * *

"Se está tardando mucho" – murmuró Perla, aburrida. Un minuto después Blu aterrizó frente a ella.

"La tengo" – dijo él.

"Bien, abre la puerta"

Blu metió la llave, la giró a trescientos sesenta grados dos veces, hasta que se escuchó un click.

La puerta se abrió y la alarma comenzó a sonar.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" – gritaba Perla, tapándose sus oídos – "¡Blu, haz algo, ese ruido me va a matar!"

"¡Ya sé, espera un segundo!" – gritó él, volando hacia el teclado de la pared, luego tecleo unos códigos y la alarma se desactivó – "¡Listo!"

"Ufff… que alivio…" – murmuró ella – "¿No escuchas un ruido?"

"Creo que sí, viene de afuera" – dijo él, asomando su cabeza a la ventana para ver a Silvio acercándose con un perro sabueso – "¡Uyyy, el guardia, escóndete!"

Blu voló hacia la cocina y se metió dentro de un cajón lleno de cubiertos, y Perla se escondió arriba del ventilador de techo.

Silvio entró en la casa y dejó que el sabueso haga su trabajo. Olfateaba mucho, incluso olfateo la ventana por la que Blu los vio venir. Comenzó a rastrearlo.

Perla tragó saliva, y rogaba por que no miraran hacia arriba.

El sabueso siguió olfateando hasta llegar a la cocina y comenzó a olisquear los cajones de cubiertos, por donde estaba Blu.

Perla salió de su escondite y voló sigilosamente hacia la sala familiar, agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor a todo volumen. Silvio y el sabueso salieron corriendo para allá justo cuando estaban por pillar a Blu, y Perla se escondió detrás de una cortina.

"Debe de estar defectuoso" – dijo Silvio, apagando el televisor – "Tulio olvidó cerrar la puerta, y el fuerte viento la abrió, le avisaré cuando vuelva" – agregó, cerrando la puerta y marchándose con el sabueso.

Blu salió de su escondite y chilló de dolor.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" – le preguntó Perla, acercándose.

"Sí, pero me he clavado un tenedor en el culo" – contestó Blu, y Perla le devolvió una risa a carcajadas.

"Oh, Blu, siempre me haces reír" – dijo ella, y le dio un beso.

"Me alegro" – contestó Blu – "Preparemos el lugar para la reunión"

Primero se encargaron de los aperitivos.

Blu preparó un budín casero con pasas. Lo puso al horno por un rato y luego lo dejó enfriar.

"Eso debería estar más doradito" – dijo Perla – "¡Está muy negro!" – agregó, y se rieron. El budín se había quemado.

Perla llevó palomitas, golosinas y bebidas hacia la sala familiar, en donde verían el gran desfile.

Hace un tiempo Tulio había hecho una piscina en el patio trasero de la mansión, ese era el siguiente objetivo de la preparación.

Blu desplegó las sombrillas de las mesas de visitas que estaban junto a la piscina. También activó el termómetro que controlaba la temperatura del agua y la usó para que esté fresca en todo momento.

Habían terminado de hacer las preparaciones quince minutos antes de la llegada de los invitados.

Blu encendió el televisor y disfrutó viendo de las caricaturas que veía cuando era pequeño. Tom y Jerry, Dragon Ball Z, el show de los Looney Tunes y no olvidemos la famosísima serie de Code Lyoko.

Una chispa de infancia se despertó en el interior de Blu.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" – preguntó Perla.

"Son caricaturas" – contestó Blu – "Sirven para entretener a los niños"

"¡Oh, Dios!" – exclamó Perla al ver a Bugs Bunny – "¿Qué le hicieron a ese pobre conejo para meterlo adentro de esta caja mágica?" – preguntó refiriéndose a la televisión.

"Perla, tranquila, nada es real, sólo son animaciones" – la tranquilizó Blu.

"Mmm…" – murmuró ella – "Ese canario se parece mucho a Nico" – agregó al ver a Piolín escapando del gato Silvestre.

Blu y Perla rieron y esperaron a que los invitados llegaran.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien tocó el timbre.

Con emoción, Blu y Perla observaron por la ventana con la esperanza de que sea alguno de los invitados, pero sólo era el cartero.

A los dos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar, ambos se asomaron y vieron que se trataba de María.

Blu le abrió la puerta y la saludó con caballerosidad, poniendo roja a Perla, quien le arrojó una palomita en la cabeza a su competencia.

María venía muy bien arreglada. Tenía un provocativo rulo de tres vueltas al final de su cola.

"¿Cómo están?" – preguntó María mientras entraba – "Vaya, aquí hace mucho frío" – opinó temblando.

"Ponle más frío al aire" – le susurró Perla a Blu, deseando hacer sufrir a María.

"Es por el aire acondicionado" – informó Blu, ignorando lo que Perla le había dicho – "Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás"

"Me será difícil" – dijo ella – "Yo no pasé toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia en un lugar cubierto de nieve como tú, Blu, recuerda que estabas en Moose Lake hace un año"

"Eres la primera en llegar" – dijo Blu, tratando de evitar malas vibraciones.

"Eso veo" – dijo María.

A los cinco minutos volvió a sonar el timbre.

"Es Rafael" – dijo Blu, mirando por la ventana – "¡Llegó el Rey del Carnaval!" – exclamó abriendo la puerta.

"Pero si es mi amigo azulado" – dijo Rafael, abrazándolo amistosamente – "Me alegra verte" – agregó.

"A mí también" – convino Blu.

"¿Y cómo ha estado la temporada de reproducción con Perla?" – le preguntó el tucán – "Ya deben de tener diez hijos"

"Sólo llegaron tres huevos" – contestó con modestia.

"Buen comienzo, para la próxima saldrán cinco" – dijo Rafael, y ambos rieron.

"¡Hola, Rafa!" - saludó Perla aterrizando frente a él.

"Hola" – la saludó - ¿Cómo te ha ido al poner los huevos?"

"Pues me dolió mucho, pero ya llevan una semana afuera" – contestó ella, aliviada de que por fin el embarazo había terminado.

El siguiente en llegar fue Chen.

"¡Yo le abro!" – gritó María atropellando a Blu y a Rafael y estrellándose contra la puerta. La abrió.

"¡Oh, María!" – exclamó Chen, impresionado – "¡Qué bella vienes!"

"Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo" – le dijo ella.

Ambos entraron, Blu, Perla y Rafael rieron por la siguiente parejita azul.

Nico y Pedro tardaron otros cinco minutos en llegar, y ambos entraron cantando y bailando alegremente.

"¡Esta reunión será algo espectacular!" – exclamó Rafael, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La última en llegar fue Kali, pero no vino sola, sino que llegó con cuatro aves más.

Florencia, una guacamaya hembra azul y amarillo con una cola alzada provocativamente al igual que María.

Greta, una guacamaya hembra totalmente blanca, si se escondía entre la nieve jamás la encontrarían.

Abel, un macho bastante apuesto. Era la leyenda de Río de Janeiro por ser el único macho que pudo montar una orgía con cuatro hembras al mismo tiempo. Era curioso, pero esas cuatro hembras terminaron embarazadas de él. Tenía una larga cicatriz en su pierna al intentar suicidarse con un gancho por todas las desgracias que cometió a lo largo de su vida.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Germán. Era un macho bastante solitario, se podía decir que Kali, Greta, Abel y Florencia eran sus únicos amigos.

"¡Kali!" – exclamó Perla – "¡No podemos tener tantos invitados!"

"Primero tienes que saludar, Perla" – dijo Kali con educación – "Ellas son Greta y Florencia, y ellos son Germán y Abel"

"¿Abel?" – preguntó Pedro – "¿El macho que tuvo sexo con cuatro hembras al mismo tiempo?"

"El mismo" – dijo Abel, mostrando orgullo, pero por dentro se sentía terrible. Las cuatro hembras terminaron embarazadas de él al terminar la orgía, tenía un total de once hijos que nunca pudo ver.

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó Blu, asombrado – "¿Tuviste sexo con cuatro hembras al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"¡Ni se te ocurra, halcón del amor!" – gritó Perla, extremadamente celosa.

"Vale, vale, no me digas" – murmuró Blu, y luego le susurró a Abel en el oído – "Luego me dices"

Por fin todos los invitados habían llegado, era hora de empezar la reunión. Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, el desfile comenzaría a las ocho. Había tiempo suficiente para charlar y fortalecer sus amistades.

Se reunieron en la sala familiar y comenzaron a charlar. Ya eran las cinco, y el ambiente comenzaba a decaer, así que Blu ofreció ver una película. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Tulio guarda sus películas en el sótano" – dijo Blu.

"Yo las traigo" – dijo Perla, y voló hacia el sótano.

Había mucha oscuridad, demasiada para el gusto de Perla. Intentó encender las luces, pero al parecer el foco se había quemado.

No se atrevía a volar por miedo a chocar con algo peligroso, así que optó por ir a pie.

"¿Perla, todo bien por ahí abajo?" – preguntó Blu desde la sala familiar.

"¡Sí, todo está bien!" – contestó ella.

Caminó un poco con sus alas estiradas hacia adelante para evitar chocar contra algo.

Entonces aquí comenzó el terror, ya que una terrible tarántula se subió a su cabeza y amenazaba con picarla y envenenarla.

Perla gritó de terror y golpeó con fuerza su cabeza para acabar con el insecto. Todo fue en vano. Se echó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra un mueble que tenía varias cosas sobre su superficie. Todo se vino abajo.

Ropa, vasos, trozos de madera, y quién sabe cuantas cosas más cayeron sobre Perla.

Blu apareció con una linterna con Chen y María detrás de él. Inmediatamente comenzaron a mover las cosas tratando de encontrar a Perla.

Afortunadamente, su cabeza surgió de entre la pila de cosas, sonrió.

"Estoy bien" – informó.

"Ufff… ya comenzaba a preocuparme" – dijo Blu.

Perla trató de moverse, pero en ese entonces una pesada lata de pintura cayó sobre su cabeza y esta vez se quedó inmóvil.

"¡Oh, mierda, Perla!" – gritó Blu – "¡Perla, respóndeme!"

* * *

Perla abrió sus ojos y por alguna razón el ambiente estaba borroso. Pudo ver varias caras observándola atentamente. Al cabo de diez segundos su vista se aclaró lo suficiente para descubrir que eran los rostros de todos los invitados.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó Blu, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Sí… eso creo…" – murmuró ella, tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

"No está tan mal, necesita descansar un poco" – dijo Rafael.

"Ven, Perla, te llevaré a la cama de Tulio hasta que te sientas bien" – dijo Blu, llevándola lentamente.

"Blu, en serio, estoy bien" – murmuró Perla.

"Debes descansar" – insistió él – "Te despertaremos cuando comience el desfile, ¿vale?"

"Vale" – dijo ella, acostándose sobre la almohada de la cama de Tulio.

Blu salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Eva estaba mirando atentamente los huevos de Blu y Perla.

Había aceptado cuidarlos hasta que ellos regresaran de la reunión amistosa.

Los minutos se le hacían eternos, estaba muy aburrida. Definitivamente le hacía falta algo de entretenimiento.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos desde afuera de la madriguera, así que asomó su cabeza para echar un vistazo. No había nada ni nadie, y los ruidos no cesaban. Eran el sonido de unas garras rasgando la corteza de un árbol. Dio media vuelta y miró los huevos por cinco segundos, luego miró hacia afuera de nuevo, y fue sorprendida por unas garras que provenían desde arriba.

Eva cayó al suelo con el rostro sangrando.

"¡Hey, tranquilízate!" – gritó ella, observando una silueta encapuchada cubierta con una túnica negra.

Lo que se escuchó a continuación fue el sonido del agresor relamiéndose como si estuviera frente a un banquete de deliciosa comida.

Eva se posicionó delante de los huevos, dispuesta a defenderlos de este desconocido.

"No te les acerques" – advirtió, cubriendo los huevos con sus alas.

El agresor rechazó su oferta, ya que se arrojó sobre Eva, y ambos rodaron hacia la entrada y cayeron de la madriguera dándose un duro golpe.

Eva se levantó rápidamente y tomó una piedra para golpear al agresor, pero éste lo esquivó y clavó sus garras en su estómago. La tucán rechazó el chillido de dolor que atravesó su garganta, atacó con la piedra de nuevo, pero nuevamente recibió las garras del agresor destruyendo su carne sin piedad.

Cayó al suelo sangrando por todas partes, y el agresor se le echó encima.

Eva intentó quitárselo de encima, pero fue atada con una liana.

El agresor abrió su pico y lo dirigió hacia una de las patas de Eva, lo cerró lentamente y comenzó a hacer fuerza. Al principio el dolor era contenible, pero luego insoportable, y el agresor se vio obligado a atarle el pico también. Volvió a cerrar su pico sobre la pata izquierda de Eva, comenzó a hacer fuerza, y al cabo de diez segundos el hueso de la pata de la tucán se rompió. Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Eva. El agresor podía sentir sangre chorreando dentro de su pico. Continuó haciendo fuerza hasta que la pata de Eva ya no estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

A continuación el agresor mordió el pecho de Eva, arrancándole un importante pedazo de carne. Luego mordió la zona de las costillas, arrancándole tanta carne como sea posible y comiéndosela como si se tratara de una fruta.

Volvió a morder su pecho, y esta vez de tanta fuerza que usó hundió todo su pico dentro del cuerpo de Eva, que comenzaba a sentir que sus últimos segundos se acercaban. Al sacar su pico se escapó una manguera de sangre que inundó toda la tierra a su alrededor de líquido rojo.

Trató de luchar un poco más, no estaba dispuesta a irse tan fácilmente, pero todos sus intentos por intentar resistirse eran inútiles por las ataduras. Eva maldijo a las lianas.

La tierra estaba cubierta de pedazos de carne y de sangre.

Para acabar con su víctima, llevó su ensangrentado pico hacia el rostro de Eva y lo hundió con toda su fuerza en el cráneo, perforándolo. Ningún ser puede resistir tal cosa, y Eva cayó muerta al instante.

El agresor escupió un pedazo de carne. Voló hacia arriba y entró a la madriguera. Se quedó quieto observando los tres huevos.

Esto sería fácil. Muy fácil. La guardiana de los huevos había sido derrotada y masacrada sin piedad, ahora eran blancos sencillos.

Su sed de sangre ya estaba moderadamente calmada, pero su apetito seguía presente.

Estiro sus alas y tomó un huevo. Lo miró con atención y lo acarició bastante, como si se tratara de algo nostálgico. Parecía que iba a dejar a los huevos en paz y se marcharía a asesinar a otra parte, pero no fue así, ya que picoteó la cáscara e introdujo su aún ensangrentado pico dentro del huevo. Comenzó a beber lo que había dentro, saboreando con gusto la yema que se esparcía por toda su garganta. El primer huevo fue todo un banquete, así que siguió con el segundo, y luego con el tercero.

* * *

"¡Uyyyy!" – gritó Pedro – "¡Qué bonito!"

"Cállate, Pedro" – dijo Blu – "Arruinarás la película"

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala familiar viendo American Pie la Carrera al Desnudo, que, básicamente, se trataba de una película pornográfica y muy cómica, excepto por Perla, que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Tulio y de Linda.

Todos se estaban partiendo de risa al ver las cómicas escenas de la película.

Los machos del grupo se sentían excitados por las escenas eróticas, pero obviamente trataban de disimular de la mejor manera posible: cubriendo sus entrepiernas con sus alas.

Las hembras de la reunión también se sentían excitadas por la película, y cada vez sus partes íntimas estaban más húmedas y listas para que alguien las penetre.

"Iré a ver a Perla" – dijo Blu, levantándose – "No hagan ninguna locura, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo intentaré" – contestó María, mirando a Chen sugestivamente, provocando una notable ruborización.

Blu se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta. Perla seguía durmiendo como una pollita recién nacida. Blu rió por el aspecto de Perla al estar durmiendo. Tenía sus alas totalmente estiradas y sus piernas abiertas, a Blu le pareció algo raro, ya que esa era la posición que usaba Perla al hacer el amor con él. Supuso que debería estar soñando algo erótico. Rió aún más.

Salió de la habitación y volvió al salón familiar, todos estaban gritando como locos al ver otra escena erótica de la película.

"¿Ninguna ha quedado embarazada en estos dos minutos que estuve ausente?"

"Todavía no" – contestó María, riendo.

"Vale, pues será mejor que siga así" – insistió Blu, sentándose en el sofá y mirando la película.

Blu se dio cuenta de que fue un idiota al escoger una película pornográfica con tantos machos y hembras presentes, en cualquier momento se desataría una locura. La temporada de apareamiento ya había terminado, pero algunos de los síntomas de aquellos días todavía estaban presentes, más aún en las hembras que no habían logrado aparearse en esos días.

La película terminó rápidamente, se saltaron las partes aburridas, como por ejemplo el principio. Blu volvió a observar el reloj, eran las cinco y cuarenta y cinco.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – preguntó Chen, ansioso por ver otra película.

"Si quieren podemos ver otra película" – dijo Blu.

"Vale, pon otra de American Pie" – pidió Kali, excitada.

"No, ya fue suficiente de tanto American Pie, veamos una película que no incluya sexo" – insistió Blu con firmeza.

"Vale, como digas" – aceptó ella, deprimida.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué tal Harry Potter, el Señor de los Anillos, algún Star Wars?"

Todos gritaron Harry Potter al mismo tiempo.

"¡Me encantan las películas de magos!" – gritó Kali, aturdiendo a todos.

"Se nota" – murmuró Germán, y todos rieron.

María se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del patio trasero.

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó Chen – "Vamos a ver Harry Potter"

"Creo que necesito tomar un poco de sol" – contestó María – "Avísenme cuando el desfile esté por comenzar" – agregó, dirigiéndose a la piscina.

María cerró la puerta del patio trasero y se recostó sobre una silla reposera.

"Mmm…" – gimió ella – "Estoy tan caliente que hasta dejaría que me violen para calmarme"

Descansó su cabeza en el cabezal de la silla y comenzó a pensar en Chen.

Era tan guapo, tan fuerte, sus brillosos ojos y sus musculosas alas.

María sonrió, y empezó a fantasear con Chen en su mente. Pensaba en él haciéndole el amor, algo que ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lentamente María llevó sus alas a su área vaginal. **(A/N: creo que todos saben que las aves no poseen ni vagina ni pene, pero bueno, toda historia tiene su fantasía).**

Comenzó a acariciarse el "tesoro" y comprobó que estaba muy húmeda. Aquella película la había calentado aún más.

Lentamente comenzó a frotarse su húmedo tesoro, consiguiendo que se humedezca aún más. Comenzó a pensar en fantasías aún mas eróticas, y sus frotaciones y caricias comenzaron a ser más rápidas. Se le escapó un leve gemido, afortunadamente nadie la había oído.

María nunca pensó que llegaría a masturbarse pensando en fantasías eróticas con Chen. Siempre lo hacía para complacerse, pero nunca lo hacía pensando en otra ave.

"Mmm… Chen… me encanta que me penetres así…" – murmuraba ella, sonriendo.

Su vagina estaba cada vez más húmeda, y sentía que el orgasmo se acercaba.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte" – dijo alguien por detrás de ella.

María volteó inmediatamente y miró a Chen extremadamente avergonzada.

"Chen, puedo explicarlo" – murmuró ella – "Yo sólo… necesitaba hacerlo…"

"Entiendo" – dijo Chen – "Creo que la película te ha dejado muy caliente, ¿o me equivoco?" – preguntó mirando el tesoro húmedo de María.

"Es verdad" – murmuró ella, cerrando sus piernas para esconder su área íntima.

"Me alegro que haya sido así, porque a mí también me ha dejado muy excitado" – susurró Chen, tocando la entrepierna de María y besándola.

"¿Quieres…?"

"Shh… no hables, sólo disfruta" – susurró él, recostando a María en la silla reposera y abriendo sus piernas.

"Chen… no creo estar lista, pero es lo que más quiero" – dijo María, preparándose para lo que venía.

"¿Te gusta que te haga esto?" – preguntó Chen, lamiendo su abertura. María tensó todo su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de su nuevo amante.

"Oh… me encanta" – respondió ella, que fue recompensada con la lengua de Chen moviéndose dentro y fuera de su vagina.

"Tienes un sabor tan delicioso…" – susurró Chen, introduciendo toda su lengua dentro de la vagina de María, volviéndola loca.

"¡Oh, Chen, me vengo, me corro!" – el orgasmo de María fue muy precoz debido a que ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo por la masturbación.

Chen recibió con gusto todos los flujos de María en su rostro.

María pensó que la hora de la penetración había llegado, pero lo que pasó no se lo esperaba.

"¿Qué haces?" – le preguntó a Chen.

"Algo que no olvidarás" – contestó él, introduciendo sus garras dentro de la abertura de María, volviéndola totalmente loca por el placer.

"¡Oh, Dios!" – exclamó ella, retorciéndose por el gusto – "¡Sigue, sigue, sigue mi amor!"

Chen movió sus garras para atrás, luego para adelante, luego para atrás otra vez para finalizar en otro movimiento hacia adelante.

"Ahora eres mi perra…" – le susurró Chen, moviendo las puntas de sus garras hacia arriba, por donde estaba el punto sensible de María.

"Sí… soy tu perra…" – respondió ella, volviéndose loca de nuevo.

Blu salió al patio trasero y casi deja escapar un grito de impresión al ver que Chen estaba metiendo sus garras dentro de la vagina de María. Primero pensó que la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero al escuchar los gemidos de la chica pudo darse cuenta de que esto era consentido. Inmediatamente volvió adentro.

"¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?" – preguntó Pedro.

"Será mejor que no salgan si no quieren que María los empape con sus orgasmos" – contestó Blu, y todos estallaron en risas.

Al cabo de tres minutos, las garras de Chen provocaron el segundo orgasmo de María, quien dejó escapar un fuerte grito que demostraba todo el placer que sentía.

Chen no esperó ni un segundo, sacó sus garras de la vagina de María y volvió a lamerla un poco, disfrutando de su sabor. A continuación dirigió su "espada" a la extremadamente húmeda área vaginal de su hembra. Se introdujo dentro de ella con fuerza, y sin esperar perforó el himen que marcaba la virginidad. Afortunadamente María no pudo sentir dolor, estaba demasiado excitada como para sentir otra cosa que no sea placer.

"¡Oh, esto es mejor que las fantasías de mi mente!" – gritó María, sintiendo como Chen tocaba su punto G, provocando un tercer orgasmo.

El salvaje apareamiento duró un total de veinte minutos. Chen había eyaculado dentro de María, y ambos se sentían muy felices.

"Me hiciste la chica más feliz del mundo" – susurró María – "Y próximamente, la madre más feliz del mundo"

"Así será" – dijo Chen, besándola.

María comenzó a reírse alocadamente, y entonces se subió sobre Chen dispuesta a hacer "travesuras" con él, pero antes de que comiencen sus juegos una larguísima espina le atravesó el pecho.

"¡María!" – gritó él, quitándosela de encima – "¡María, Dios, ayúdenme!"

Blu salió al patio de nuevo y vio a María con una espina atravesada.

"¿Pero qué hiciste?" – le preguntó Blu.

"¡Nada, no sé qué pasó!"

Ambos se acercaron a María, que milagrosamente aún respiraba.

Chen acercó su ala, pero otra inmensa espina la atravesó y chilló de dolor.

"¡Ah, mierda!" – gritó Chen mirando su ala atravesada.

Varias espinas empezaron a caer como lanzas desde el cielo, alguien las estaba arrojando.

"¡Atrás, retrocede!" – ordenó Blu, llevándose a Chen hacia el interior de la mansión.

"¡Espera, hay que traer a María!" – gritó Chen desesperado.

"¡No podemos, nos van a matar!" – exclamó Blu, llevándoselo adentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Todos se acercaron a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y abrieron la cortina. María se arrastraba hacia la puerta aún con la espina atravesándola.

"María…" – murmuró Chen, llorando.

María miró a Chen y movió su pico como diciendo _"Te amo"_.

"También te amo" – murmuró Chen, antes de que otra espina le atraviese la cabeza a María en la sección del ojo izquierdo, arrancándoselo.

Todos supieron al instante que aquél fue su fin.

"Íbamos a ser padres…" – murmuró Chen, mirando el ensangrentado cadáver de María – "¿Quién pudo hacerle eso?"

"No tengo idea" – contestó Blu – "¿Tienes algún rival, alguna chica a la que hayas dejado, alguien que te guarde rencores?"

"No, me llevo bien con todos" – contestó él, y una lágrima se le escapó del ojo derecho – "¿No la podemos enterrar?" – preguntó, y se arrancó la espina que atravesaba su ala derecha.

"Si salimos, lo más seguro es que terminemos como ella" – contestó Pedro.

"Lo siento mucho, Chen" – le dijo Blu – "Pero no podemos llorar por María ahora, tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros, no podemos salir afuera, aquí adentro estaremos seguros, no creo que el asesino se atreva a entrar y enfrentarnos a todos juntos" – agregó confiado.

"Tienes razón, Blu" – Kali estuvo de acuerdo con él – "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Nos quedaremos en la sala familiar" – contestó él – "Nadie entra ni nadie sale"

"¿Qué hay de Perla?" – preguntó Nico – "Sigue durmiendo"

"Yo la cuidaré" – contestó Blu – "Ustedes vigilen esta sala, y traten de no matarse, ¿vale?"

"Vale" – respondieron todos.

Blu voló hacia la habitación de Tulio y de Linda y aterrizó junto a la aún dormida Perla.

"Perla, no importa cuanto me cueste, no voy a permitir que alguien te haga daño, daría mi vida por ti" – susurró Blu.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala familiar en total silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre el cruel asesinato de María, y menos con Chen presente, quien se encontraba sentado en un rincón llorando.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" – dijo Abel – "No nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre, tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Nos van a matar si salimos" – dijo Florencia disgustada con la idea – "Además Blu ordenó quedarnos aquí para protegernos"

"Pensaré en algo" – dijo Abel.

"¿A dónde vas?" – le preguntó Nico a Pedro al verlo alejándose.

"Moriré de aburrimiento aquí" – contestó el cardenal – "Voy a caminar un poco"

"Vale, pero no salgas" – insistió el canario.

Pedro se dirigió a las escaleras y subió volando al segundo piso. Fue hacia la habitación de Fernando y comenzó a mirar. El chico tenía balones de varios deportes, de fútbol, básquet, rugby y fútbol americano.

También tenía varios posters de jugadores muy famosos, como por ejemplo Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Allen Iverson, Ronaldinho Gaucho, Messi y no olvidemos al gran Diego Maradona.

"Este chico es todo un fanático de los deportes" – se dijo Pedro, bastante sorprendido – "Le faltó Pedro, como el mejor amante de la samba" – agregó riendo.

Posteriormente fue a la habitación de Alan. Su habitación era muy distinta a la de Fernando. Tenía juguetes desparramados por todas partes y muchos dibujos de caricaturas, como Speedy Gonzáles y el Pato Lucas. Miró a su alrededor y vio un gran oso de peluche que tenia una X de color rojo intenso como la sangre marcada en el pecho. Le dio curiosidad.

"Dicen que la X marca el tesoro" – pensó Pedro, acercándose al oso, pero entonces escuchó un ruido, y por instinto se tiró al suelo para ver como una espina enorme se clavaba en el pecho del peluche. Había caído en una trampa.

La figura cubierta con una túnica negra apareció desde el armario de Alan y atacó a Pedro.

"¡Ah, así que tú asesinaste a la pobre María, maldito bastardo!" – gritó Pedro, arrojándose sobre el asesino. Por su obesidad me atrevo a decir que lo aplastó – "Fue fácil" – se dijo a sí mismo mientras aplastaba al atacante, pero entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Se puso de pie y vio que tenía una espina clavada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba aplastando era en realidad la túnica abandonada del asesino.

"Es ágil" – murmuró Pedro adolorido por la espina – "¿Pero dónde se ha metido?"

Miró a todos lados en busca de alguna señal de ataque, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue silencio absoluto.

Caminó un poco y empezó a toser sangre. Empezó a toser cada vez más y más.

"Mierda… creo que esa espina tenía veneno…" – murmuró, arrodillándose e intentando sacársela del pecho. Cuando se la sacó el chorro de sangre que escapó fue acompañado de un chillido de dolor. Intentó llamar a Blu, pero no podía ni siquiera mover su pico. Ese veneno era potente.

La figura negra volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez sin su túnica, revelando un cuerpo totalmente oscuro. Tenía una espina mucho más larga que las demás. Se acercó lentamente al paralizado Pedro, quien sin poder gritar y pedir ayuda solamente observaba como el atacante atravesaba su pecho con la espina y lo levantaba por la pared, ensangrentando los muros.

Pedro abrió su pico, pero no pudo gritar, tan sólo sentir como el filo de la espina desgarraba sus órganos y su carne.

La sangre de Pedro había empapado una zapatilla eléctrica con varios enchufes conectados, provocando un cortocircuito en la habitación.

El asesino comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que las luces de la habitación se encendían y se apagaban así que lanzó a Pedro hacia la mortal zapatilla eléctrica empapada, dejándolo electrocutado y pegado a ella. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su cuerpo se sacudía a gran velocidad. De su pico comenzaba a caer mucha saliva y sangre, hasta que llegó el punto en el que sólo chorreaba sangre.

El asesino se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró lentamente sin antes mirar por última vez a su reciente víctima.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en el sillón del salón familiar en mucho silencio. Todavía nadie se atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido.

"Necesito ir al baño" – murmuró Florencia – "Tengo que hacer mis necesidades"

"Rayos, ¿no puedes aguantar?" – le preguntó Germán – "No podemos irnos de esta sala, y por cierto, ¿dónde está Pedro?"

"Fue a revisar la casa, volverá pronto" – contestó Nico, cubriéndose el rostro con su tapa de refresco para tomar una siesta.

"No podré aguantar mucho" – dijo Florencia.

"Vale, yo te cubriré" – dijo Abel – "Pero vamos rápido, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale" – contestó ella, y ambos salieron volando hacia el baño, en el segundo piso.

"María…" – murmuraba Chen – "Si pudiera decirte que te echo tanto de menos…" – agregó mirando su cadáver por la ventana.

* * *

"Pensé que nunca podríamos tener tiempo a solas" – susurró Abel, besando a Florencia.

"Yo tampoco…" – susurró ella, acariciándolo.

"Si hoy es nuestro día de la muerte, quiero morir amándote" – dijo él.

"Que tierno…" – opinó Florencia, ruborizada – "Hagámoslo rápido" – agregó, estirando sus alas, agachándose y levantando su cola para mostrarle su tesoro levemente húmedo.

Abel procedió a humedecerla rápidamente lamiéndole la raja y luego la penetró sin parar.

* * *

"Chen, cierra esas cortinas" – le dijo Germán – "Te deprimirá aún más"

"Es que… me la han arrebatado cuando por fin era mía y yo era suya…" – contestó Chen.

"Tranquilo, ya se te pasará, y hablando de otra cosa, ¿no se están tardando mucho esos dos?"

* * *

"Ve a lavarte antes de que noten que estás chorreando"

"Bueno, espera afuera" – le dijo Florencia, y Abel se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Florencia se subió a la tina y abrió la canilla. Se metió adentro del agua y comenzó a lavar su parte íntima antes de que el ADN de Abel se encuentre con sus células reproductoras femeninas.

"Maldito desgraciado" – se quejó – "Es la primera vez que dejo que un desconocido me haga el amor y no tomé las precauciones necesarias, ¿cómo pude olvidar darle una hoja? ¡Seguramente quedaré embarazada!"

"¡Avísame cuando termines!" – exclamó Abel desde afuera.

"Pasará un buen rato para eso" – murmuró Florencia, recostándose en el agua y acicalándose las plumas. A pesar de su arrepentimiento, aún se sentía excitada – "¡Dame un minuto más!" – exclamó.

Se esperaba alguna respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

"¿Abel?" – llamó ella, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta – "¿Abel, estás ahí?"

Florencia se elevó en el aire y abrió la puerta. Caminó hacia afuera y miró hacia todos lados. Estaba bastante oscuro, la noche se acercaba.

"¿Abel?"

Caminó un poco más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y miró hacia abajo, estaban Nico, Greta, Germán y un destrozado Chen en silencio, pero Abel no estaba con ellos.

Miró hacia su izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, y vio una puerta levemente abierta.

Se acercó, y entonces vio algo en el suelo, al principio pensaba que simplemente era una pieza de algún juguete de Alan, pero al acercarse aún más descubrió que se trataba de un ensangrentado dedo cortado con la garra rota. Comenzó a tener arcadas y sentía la necesidad de vomitar, caminó un poco más, y esta vez se encontró con toda una pata cortada. No pudo aguantar más, y entonces expulsó todos los alimentos que había ingerido seguido de muchas arcadas intensas. La pierna mutilada tenía una larga cicatriz, igual a la que Abel tenía, sin duda era de él.

Se echó hacia atrás, ya que no quería ver lo que seguía después, pero entonces algo la atrapa del cuello y comienza a ahorcarla. Dejó escapar un ahogado grito al ver que se trataba de una silueta negra ahorcándola con un alambre de púas.

Comenzó a hacer fuerza para escapar, pero sólo consiguió que las púas desgarren su garganta, y escupió mucha sangre.

"¿Florencia, todo está bien?" – preguntó Nico desde la escalera. El asesino miró hacia atrás, y dedujo que no podía ser descubierto, así que ajusto el alambre de púas contra el cuello de Florencia, hundiendo las puntas hasta casi atravesar su cogote y luego le hizo un poderoso nudo para asegurarse de que no pudieran salvarla. Dejó a Florencia en el suelo y luego se fundió con la oscuridad, quedando en quién sabe qué lugar.

Florencia dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y luego tosió con la suficiente fuerza para que todos la escucharan y vinieran a ayudarla. Todos gritaron el nombre de Blu, hasta que dicho guacamayo apareció muy alarmado por la escalera.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – le preguntó Rafael.

"En la cocina, buscando algo de comer, tengo hambre" – contestó Blu.

"¡Bueno, aquí tenemos una emergencia más importante que la comida!" – exclamó Germán.

"Déjenme ver…" – murmuró él, arrodillándose junto a una agonizante Florencia – "Le ha atravesado todo el cogote, no puede ni abrir el pico para respirar…"

"¿Quieres decir que…?" – murmuró Nico.

"Morirá" – terminó Blu – "A menos que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes pensado?" – insistió Rafael.

"Hay una púa atravesándole el cogote, si tuviera alguna forma de extraerla quizás pueda respirar lo suficiente para mantenerse viva hasta que Tulio regrese" – dijo él – "El único problema es que no hay nada para hacerlo"

"¿Necesitas alguna herramienta?" – le preguntó Germán.

"Exacto, y no tengo nada" – respondió, y luego perdió las esperanzas.

"¿Le dolerá mucho si lo haces sin herramientas?" – preguntó Nico.

"Muchísimo" – contestó Blu.

Florencia, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, estaba escuchando la conversación. Y ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándole el permiso a Blu de efectuar lo que tenía en mente. No quería morir así.

"Nico, ábrele el pico para que no se ahogue con su sangre" – dijo Blu, y luego cerró las garras de su pata izquierda en la púa que atravesaba el cogote de Florencia.

Nico abrió el ensangrentado pico de Florencia, y fue ahí cuando Blu comenzó a tirar de la púa. Florencia, al no poder gritar, simplemente se retorcía y cerraba sus ojos con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

"¡Sosténgala bien!" – gritó Blu, y comenzó a tirar de nuevo. Parte de la púa ya estaba afuera – "Bien… sólo un poco más…" – murmuró, y entonces jaló un poco más, provocando que Florencia escupa un gran chorro de sangre en el rostro de Nico.

Blu siguió tirando de la púa, a Florencia ya casi se le notaban los huesos de tanto desangrarse, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un leve crujido, y la gruesa púa metálica por fin había sido extraída.

"¿Ella estará bien?" – preguntó Nico.

"No puedo asegurar nada hasta que Tulio esté de regreso" – contestó Blu, cubriendo el agujero que Florencia tenía en el cuello para evitar que pierda la última pequeña cantidad de sangre que le queda.

"Tenemos que llevarla de regreso a la sala de estar" – dice Rafael, preparándose para levantar a la herida.

"Espera, antes déjame ver si sigue viva" – le dijo él, pues Florencia había dejado de moverse hace aproximadamente quince segundos – "Florencia, ¿me oyes?"

"¡No puede estar muerta, Blu, tú la salvaste!" – exclamó Germán.

"¡Dije que era sólo una probabilidad!" – se defendió el muchacho – "Florencia, si estás viva me perdonarás por esto"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – le preguntó Nico.

"No le vayan a decir a Perla, o me matará" – dijo Blu, y luego le tocó el coño. Florencia abrió sus piernas, como disfrutándolo – "Bueno, eso comprueba que sigue viva"

"Menuda forma de comprobarlo" – le dijo Nico – "La próxima me toca a mí"

"Nico, no es momento para tus chistes" – le dijo Greta, viendo que sus alas blancas como la nieve ahora estaban algo rojas.

"Sólo trataba de alegrar un poco el momento"

"¿Cómo podrías alegrar un momento como el que estamos presenciando?" – gritó Kali – "¡Mi mejor amiga va a morir! ¡Por favor, Blu, dime que vivirá!"

"Kali, lo he repetido una y otra vez, no puedo asegurar absolutamente…" – Blu no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kali rompió a llorar y abrazó a su agonizante mejor amiga.

"¡Kali, no, suéltala o terminarás matándola tú misma!" – exclamó Blu, apartando bruscamente a la desesperada chica.

"Escuchen, vamos a llevar a Kali a la sala de estar, allí la cuidaremos, y por última vez, no se alejen o morirán" – dijo Blu, agachándose junto con Rafael, Nico y Germán – "Tengan cuidado al levantarla" – agregó, y luego de hacer una breve cuenta atrás levantaron a Florencia lentamente.

Blu sabía que Florencia era un objetivo extremadamente vulnerable para el asesino, así que la siguiente en la lista seguía siendo ella. Había que protegerla a toda costa.

"Kali, Greta, ustedes nos cubrirán cuando bajemos por las escaleras, ¿entendido?" - dijo Blu, sospechando de otro ataque en la escalera.

"Bien" – dijeron ellas, que prácticamente se mojaban encima de tanto miedo.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera se dieron cuenta de que era una misión imposible bajar a Florencia sin moverla demasiado, lo cual la terminaría matando.

"Genial, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?" – preguntó Nico, quitándose la sangre de Florencia de su rostro – "La vamos a matar si la bajamos por aquí"

"Hay un ascensor de carga al final del pasillo" – dijo Blu – "Podemos bajarla por allí"

"Bien, vamos allá" – dijo Rafael.

"¿Están locos?" – gritó Kali – "¡Casi asesinan a Florencia en ese pasillo y ustedes quieren volver por ese lugar!"

"¿Alguna mejor idea?" – preguntó Blu, y Kali no respondió – "¿No? Entonces cierra el puto pico y cúbrenos"

"Tienen razón, Kali" – apoyó Greta – "No hay otra forma"

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el pasillo del terror.

"Bien muchachos, es la hora" – dijo Blu, y entonces el grupo dobló la esquina que separaba la escalera del pasillo.

"Sigue igual de oscuro que hace dos minutos" – murmuró Kali, aterrada.

"Silencio" – ordenó Blu, y entonces un sentimiento de preocupación extrema lo invadió – "¿Quién se quedó cuidando a Perla?"

"Chen se quedó abajo" – dijo Rafael.

"Dudo que Chen haga algo luego de ver lo que le hicieron a María" – comentó Greta.

"Oye, gracias por el apoyo" – dijo Blu – "Tengo que ir a verla"

"Blu, Florencia está muriendo, no puedes pensar en Perla ahora" – le dijo Nico.

"Sólo será un segundo" – insistió.

"¡No!" – exclamó Rafael – "¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por Eva? ¿Crees que no quiero ir a ver si está bien? ¡Pues claro que quiero, pero ahora nuestro deber es sobrevivir a esta masacre!"

"¡Vale, vale, ya entendí!" – gritó Blu.

"No griten, o atraerán al asesino" – susurró Greta, pero ya era tarde, porque una aguda risilla comenzó a escucharse desde el fondo del pasillo.

"¡Es él!" – gritó Kali, y no pudo evitar mojarse.

"¡Agh, Kali, eso es asqueroso!" – se quejó Nico al ver que su pata estaba mojada.

"¡Perdón!" – gritó ella, y salió volando hacia la escalera.

"¡Kali, no!" – exclamó Blu, y entonces notaba que la risa se hacía más fuerte – "¡Bueno, sí, retrocedan con cuidado!" – ordenó, y dieron vuelta para volver a la escalera.

"¡Somos seis contra uno!" – exclamó Nico.

"¡Sí, pero ese uno sabe como matarnos fácilmente!"

"¡Esperen, no podemos bajar a Florencia por la escalera!" – dijo Rafael.

"¡Pues dejémosla aquí, de todas formas morirá!" – dijo Greta fríamente, y sólo por ser una chica se salvó del golpe que Nico quería darle.

"¡Pues tendremos que seguir adelante!" – gritó Blu, y se echó a correr con el grupo hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Las risas volvieron a escucharse.

El aire estaba impregnado de un horrible hedor a sangre. Pasaron junto al alambre de púas que el asesino había utilizado para ahorcar a Florencia, luego pasaron junto al dedo cortado de Abel y luego junto a su pata entera. El grupo entero se dio cuenta de que Abel también estaba muerto.

"¡El ascensor de carga está detrás de esa puerta al final del pasillo!" – exclamó Blu, y entonces el grupo esprintó y comenzó a correr más rápido cuidando de que Florencia no se desangre demasiado – "¡Ya casi llegamos!" – agregó, y entonces las risas del asesino comenzaron a volverse más fuertes, estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Blu creyó haber visto algo moviéndose por la oscuridad, algo parecido a una túnica oscura que proporcionaba camuflaje en las zonas oscuras.

"¡Esperen, abriré la puerta!" – exclamó Blu y bajaron cuidadosamente a Florencia, se elevó en el aire e intentó abrir la puerta – "¡Mierda, la puta mala suerte está con nosotros, está llaveada!"

"¡Ábrela!" – gritó Greta aterrada por las risas, que se hacían más fuertes.

"¡Ya voy, demonios, esto lleva tiempo!" – exclamó Blu, y entonces comenzó a piratear la cerradura con una de sus garras.

"¡Ahí viene!" – gritó Nico, que apenas podía ver que algo se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Blu, maldita sea, ábrela!" – los gritos de Greta estaban desesperando a Blu.

"¡Ya casi!" – exclamó el.

"¡Por Dios, ya casi nos alcanza!" – volvió a gritar Greta, y no pudo evitar orinarse encima.

"¡Listo, adentro todos!" – gritó Blu, abriendo la puerta de la habitación – "¡Deprisa, hay que levantarla!" – agregó, y todos se agacharon a levantar a Florencia a excepción de Greta, quien trataba de disimular que se había orinado encima.

Entraron dentro de la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta todo el grupo miró hacia el pasillo. La silueta negra había desaparecido y las risas ya no se escuchaban.

Greta se acercó a la oscuridad, y entonces algo chocó contra ella y la salpicó de sangre. Era la pata de Abel. El propio asesino se lo arrojó. Gritó de terror.

"¡Greta, ven acá!" – ordenó Blu al escuchar el grito de horror.

La guacamaya blanca como la nieve retrocedió e intentó limpiarse la sangre de la pata de Abel, pero entonces unas garras surgieron de la oscuridad y se cerraron sobre su ala y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad.

"¡Ayúdenme!" – gritó Greta, forcejeando con aquellas garras.

"¡Sosténganla bien!" – exclamó Blu, y dejó a Florencia con Nico, Rafael y Germán y corrió a ayudar a su amiga.

"¡Déjame ir, asesino!" – exclamó Greta al ver que la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba dentro de la oscuridad del pasillo. Ella sabía que si todo se cuerpo entraba en la oscuridad ya nunca volvería a salir.

"¡Suéltala, hijo de perra!" – gritó Blu, y comenzó a revolear sus garras dentro de la oscuridad con la esperanza de acertarle al asesino, y lo hizo. Las garras del asesino se abrieron y liberaron a Greta – "¡Ahora, corre, rápido!"

Se metieron dentro de la habitación y de un fuerte portazo evitaron que el asesino se cuele dentro.

La habitación era muy grande, tenía que ser iluminada por dos focos. Sólo uno de ellos estaba encendido.

"Esperen, encenderé el otro foco" – dijo Blu, y entonces encendió la otra luz para encontrarse con una horrorosa sorpresa.

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamó Rafael, cubriendo sus ojos.

La siguiente en reaccionar fue Greta, quien dejó escapar un atronador grito de terror al ver a Abel colgado del techo totalmente ensangrentado y descuartizado.

Había sido encadenado en sus alas y patas, y, mediante una manivela, el asesino había forzado sus extremidades hasta arrancarlas de su cuerpo. Tan sólo tenía una de sus alas, sus dos patas habían sido arrancadas y su otra ala estaba tirada en el suelo.

La pobre y aterrada Greta no pudo evitar vomitar y tener intensas arcadas.

"Menudo lío…" – murmuró Blu, quien pudo aguantar las arcadas.

"Una vez que Florencia esté mejor, nos largaremos de aquí" – dijo Germán, quien volvió a apagar la luz de la zona donde estaba el descuartizado Abel.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Germán. Para ellos sería más sensato escapar de este lugar para dirigirse a un solo nido y protegerse. No serían blanco fácil en un nido pequeño donde estarían todos juntos y dispuestos a luchar por sus vidas.

Pero lo complicado sería cuidar a Florencia, tendrían que estar permanentemente reunidos en un convoy mientras buscan un nido adecuado para nuestra supervivencia. Sin duda el asesino los seguiría a donde fuera que vayan.

"Empiecen a acomodar a Florencia en el ascensor de carga, yo vigilaré que la puerta no se abra mágicamente" – dijo Blu, y entonces se acercó a la puerta y asomó su oído para escuchar mejor. Del otro lado no había ni un sonido – "Rápido, no creo que el asesino se quede esperando a que bajemos a Florencia por el ascensor"

"Espera un segundo más" – dijo Rafael, acomodando las alas de Florencia en el pequeño ascensor.

Blu acercó su oído a la puerta otra vez para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba del otro lado, al parecer todo seguía despejado, pero en ese entonces un cuchillo atravesó la corteza de la puerta y quedó a un milímetro de su cabeza.

"¡Mierda, estuvo cerca!" – gritó Blu – "¡Rápido, ya viene!"

Se metieron rápidamente al ascensor, y antes de cerrar la compuerta y bajar hacia la sala de estar otra vez, todos vieron como la puerta se abría y la silueta negra entraba a la habitación empuñando un cuchillo.

"¡Abajo!" – gritó Blu, y presionó el botón de bajar justo cuando el asesino arrojó el cuchillo con dirección a su cabeza – "¡Mierda, estuvo cerca de nuevo!"

El ascensor temblaba bastante, hasta que de repente la compuerta se abrió y apareció la cara de una figura encapuchada y todos gritaron del susto.

"¡Maldito sicópata!" – gritó Blu, y entonces apareció el cuchillo y otra vez el asesino intentó apuñalarlo, pero Blu apartó su cabeza y el cuchillo terminó clavándose en la pared del ascensor.

Ese fue el momento en el que Greta mordió con todas sus fuerzas el ala negra del asesino, quien dejó escapar un espantoso grito femenino y escapó del ascensor de carga abriendo la compuerta nuevamente y volando hacia arriba. Ese grito femenino dejó a todos con una duda gigantesca. ¿El asesino era en realidad una asesina? ¿Era una chica? ¿Quién podría ser capaz de cometer tales atrocidades? Definitivamente se trataba de una chica que carecía del sentido del amor, la amistad y la compasión.

"¡Buen trabajo, Greta!" – la felicitó Rafael.

"No fue nada" – respondió ella, escupiendo la sangre del atacante.

"Oye, tienes una mancha negra en el pico" – le dijo Blu.

Greta se limpió el pico con facilidad, al parecer se trataba de tinta o pintura negra fácil de remover.

La compuerta del ascensor de carga volvió a abrirse y esta vez lo hizo en la de estar.

El grupo suspiró de alivio, por fin había terminado la visita al pasillo del terror y Florencia ahora estaba a salvo, mencionando también que el asesino había sufrido una herida por la poderosa mordida de Greta. Para ellos fue su primera victoria.

"¡Llegaron!" – exclamó Kali.

"¡Eres una perra!" – gritó Greta, jalándole con fuerza las plumas de la cabeza a Kali.

"¡Ay, suéltame!" – se quejó ella.

"¡Nos abandonaste en ese pasillo con un sicópata que por poco casi nos mata a todos!" – gritó una furiosa Greta, arrancándole varias plumas.

"¡Greta, suéltala!" – ordenó Blu, separando a ambas chicas furiosas.

"¡Vale, vale, ya la dejé!" – exclamó ella.

"Chicas, no nos podemos permitir peleas ahora, debemos estar unidos para poder sobrevivir" – dijo Blu.

"¡No, déjala!" – gritó Chen, mirando por la ventana – "¡Hijo de perra, suéltala!"

El grupo entero se acercó a la ventana y se quedaron observando con asco como un cuervo carroñero picoteaba el cadáver de María arrancándole varios pedazos de carne y devorando su ojo que estaba colgando de la espina.

"¡No, déjala en paz!" – exigió Chen, y se acercó a la puerta para salir afuera y atacar al cuervo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" – exclamó Blu.

"¡Pero mira lo que le hace a mi novia!"

"¡Chen, debes entenderlo, ella está muerta!"

Se necesitaron a los otros tres machos para detener la furia de Chen. Cuando por fin las cosas se habían calmado, era hora de visitar a una chica muy querida.

"Iré a ver Perla" – dijo Blu, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Tulio y de Linda – "¿Perla, estás despierta?" – preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación y no había rastro de su amada.

"¿Dónde estás?" – una sensación de miedo y preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de Blu. ¿Y si la asesina ya se encargó de cortarle el cuello a su esposa? ¿Y si Perla fue más lista y escapó antes de que empezara la masacre? ¿Y qué pasa sí…? ¿Y quién…? Blu no podía terminar las preguntas que se hacía, estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar con claridad.

"Blu… tengo miedo…" – murmuró una voz femenina por detrás de él.

Blu dio media vuelta y vio que Perla estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación muy acurrucada. Por la expresión de su rostro se podía notar que estaba totalmente aterrada.

"Tranquila, Perla, ya estoy aquí" – le dijo Blu, abrazándola.

"María está muerta, la vi por la ventana, tenía una espina atravesándole la cabeza" – dijo Perla, y Blu recordó la espina que mató a María con su ojo colgando en ella.

"Esta será una experiencia traumatizante, Perla, pero saldremos adelante como lo hemos hecho muchas veces, ¿sí?"

"Si tú crees que podemos lograrlo, te seguiré hasta el final" – dijo ella, y lo besó.

"Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu ala?" – le preguntó Blu al ver que tenía algo de sangre.

"Estaba durmiendo hasta que escuché los gritos de Kali cuando bajaba por la escalera, me desperté bruscamente, me caí y me lastimé" – explicó ella, mostrándole su ala herida.

"¿Quieres que te la vende?" – ofreció Blu.

"No, estoy bien, gracias" – respondió ella.

"Perla, se puede infectar, y en este momento lo que menos necesitas es que tengas una herida infectada" – insistió él.

"Vale, hazlo" – aceptó Perla.

Blu recogió unas vendas de la clínica y comenzó a vendar a Perla.

"Auch, Blu, ten cuidado" – se quejó ella.

"Perdón" – se disculpó el muchacho – "Ya quedó"

Volvieron a donde el grupo. Las cosas no pintaban muy bien, Greta y Kali estaban enfurecidas entre ellas, Florencia estaba al borde de la muerte y Chen estaba totalmente devastado por la muerte de su novia.

Pasó un rato, y el grupo notó la larga ausencia de Pedro. Nico se ofreció para ir a buscar a su amigo, pero Blu, quien había sido elegido ser el líder del grupo, no lo permitió. Luego de un tiempo no tuvieron otra opción, debían dar a Pedro por muerto. A Nico no le gustó para nada la idea de dar por muerto a Pedro.

"Blu, no quiero parecer un aguafiestas, pero tenemos que comer algo" – le dijo Rafael.

"Nadie entra o sale de esta sala" – respondió Blu con firmeza.

"Amor, necesitamos comer, tenemos hambre" – insistió Perla apoyando a Rafael.

"Vale, revisemos la cocina" – aceptó el líder a regañadientes.

"Yo cuidaré a Florencia" – dijo Chen, sentándose junto a la herida – "Si no pude cuidar a María, al menos intentaré cuidar a mis amigos" – agregó.

"Esa es la actitud" – opinó Blu – "Gracias, tu ayuda nos vendría bien" – agregó, y luego el resto del grupo lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Comenzaron a revisar los cajones, no había nada más que una caja de galletas y los cubiertos con los que Blu se había pinchado el trasero hace rato.

"En la heladera siempre guardan mucha comida" – dijo Blu, acercándose a la heladera.

"Comer la comida de los humanos, genial…" – murmuró Kali – "Hoy engordaré bastante…" – agregó, y la idea de engordar no le caía muy bien, ya que ella es una de las típicas chicas que deben verse espléndidas en todo momento.

"¿Qué prefieres? ¿Engordar o morir?" – le preguntó Nico.

"La idea de engordar un poco resulta más agradable" – contestó ella, aunque por dentro pensaba otra cosa.

"Entonces cierra el pico y come" – dijo Blu, y entonces abrió la heladera y un baño de sangre inundó todo el piso de la cocina. En el estante de arriba estaba la cabeza de Pedro que aún chorreaba el líquido rojo.

"Uy…" – murmuró Blu, y a continuación se escucharon varios chillidos de terror.

Giró la cabeza y vio que una aterrada Perla había escapado a la habitación de Tulio y de Linda mientras que Greta y Kali volaban en la misma dirección.

"¡Chicas, esperen!" – exclamó Rafael.

Blu cerró la puerta de la heladera para no seguir viendo la cabeza de Pedro.

"¡En cuando vea a ese hijo de puta le daré su merecido!" – gritó Nico, enfurecido.

"¡Hey, tranquilos, hay que encontrar a las chicas y reunirnos lo más pronto posible!" – dijo Blu.

"¿Cómo haremos eso?" – preguntó Nico – "¡Perla está en la habitación y Kali y Greta tomaron direcciones distintas!"

"No importa, las buscaremos nosotros tres, tarde o temprano las encontraremos" – respondió el líder – "¡Chen, cuida bien a Florencia y a Perla!"

"¡Vale!" – contestó Chen, que estaba armado con un cuchillo.

"Los demás, ¡síganme!" – exclamó Blu, y junto con Nico y Rafael voló en busca de sus amigas.

* * *

Kali volaba rápidamente en cualquier dirección. Estaba en el segundo piso, y no sabía cómo había llegado ni dónde estaba. Esta mansión para ella era un laberinto del cual era imposible escapar una vez que te has perdido.

Ella aprovechó que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta para colarse y esconderse allí.

Entró a la habitación y aterrizó en un estante, se escondió detrás de un equipo de música de moderado tamaño y no pudo evitar llorar. Lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo alguno, no podía dejar de pensar que hoy sería el día en que la muerte la alcance.

Pero no, no debía ser así, aún era muy joven para morir, tenía toda una vida por delante.

"No moriré…" – pensó ella – "¡Escucha bien, hijo de perra, no moriré hoy, no vas a matarme, no lo permitiré!"

Salió de su escondite, aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala de estar, sea como sea que encuentre el camino.

"¡No moriré hoy!" – repitió Kali, y entonces sintió algo mojado debajo de ella. Miró hacia abajo y vio que se trataba de una X dibujada con sangre. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo uno de los extremos de un alambre de púas se cerró sobre su cuello y fue levantada en el aire. El otro extremo del alambre estaba atado a un ventilador de techo.

"¡Ayúdenme!" – gritó ella, desesperada.

"¡Ah, ahora quieres que te ayuden!" – exclamó Greta, quien apareció por la puerta.

"¡Greta, amiga mía, por favor, sácame de aquí!" – rogó Kali, sintiendo que el alambre de púas se introducía dentro de su carne.

"¡Nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte en el pasillo!" – le recordó la guacamaya blanca como la nieve.

"¡Tenía miedo, no fue mi intención!" – exclamó Kali, y entonces empezó a sangrar.

Greta estaba por contestar, pero entonces, y por debajo de una cama, apareció una silueta negra cubierta con una túnica oscura. Era él.

"¡Adiós, amiga!" – exclamó Greta, cerrando la puerta y escapando para evitar que el asesino también se la cargue a ella.

"¡Greta, eres una maldita!" – gritó Kali, y entonces la silueta negra se posó frente a ella – "¡No, no me toques!"

"Como desees" – respondió una voz femenina, y entonces se acercó al interruptor del ventilador.

"No, no lo hagas…" – murmuró Kali, pero era tarde, el ventilador había sido encendido a la primera velocidad.

"Espero que te guste"

"¡Agh, me duele, detente por favor!" – exclamó Kali, sintiendo que las púas se introducían dentro de su cuello.

Ahora había cambiado a la velocidad dos.

Ella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, el alambre de púas giraba y apretaba cada vez más su cuello hasta hacer que le salga mucha sangre.

Su carne desgarrándose le brindaba una terrible sensación de dolor, preferiría morir que seguir sufriendo así. ¿Por qué simplemente no acababa con ella en lugar de obligarla a pasar por esta agonía?

A continuación el asesino movió el interruptor a la velocidad tres, y del cuello de Kali se escuchó un fuerte crack y sus gritos cesaron. Estaba muerta.

"¿No que no iba a matarte?" – murmuró la silueta, y luego movió el interruptor directamente a la velocidad seis, provocando que el ventilador gire a toda velocidad y que la cabeza de Kali sea brutalmente arrancada del resto de su cuerpo y que la sangre salga disparada en todas direcciones.

"Otra chica para mi colección" – murmuró la mortífera silueta negra, y luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

"¡Blu, Blu, Blu!" – gritaba Greta.

"¡Epa, tranquila!" – le dijo Blu – "¿Qué tienes?"

"¡Tiene a Kali!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién tiene a Kali?" – exclamó Blu.

"¡La Exterminadora!" – contestó Greta, ocultando que dejó morir a Kali.

"¿Qué? ¡Dinos dónde!" – exigió Rafael.

"¡Arriba, en una habitación!" – respondió ella.

"¡Bien, vamos allá!" – ordenó Blu, y el grupo voló a toda velocidad hacia el segundo piso en busca de Kali.

Habían seis habitaciones que explorar, así que comenzaron a revisar cada una de ellas. Revisaban todos los lugares, si la asesina tenía a Kali podría estar amordazada en cualquier parte.

En una de las habitaciones encontraron el cadáver de Pedro que aún seguía pegado a la zapatilla eléctrica.

Nico intentó sacarlo, pero fue detenido por Blu, quien le dijo que también se quedaría pegado si lo tocaba. Se retiraron de esa habitación y siguieron con las demás.

En la última habitación encontraron el cadáver de Kali, cuya cabeza seguía colgando del ventilador de techo y el resto de su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo salpicando mucha sangre.

"Suficiente, pasaremos la noche aquí y en la mañana nos largaremos a otra selva" – dijo Blu, observando como la sangre de Kali se esparcía por debajo de sus patas.

"Si es que duramos para esta noche" – agregó Nico fríamente.

"No seas pesimista, creo que si no nos volvemos a separar lo lograremos" – comentó Rafael.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación que albergaba la escena del crimen y se dirigieron a la sala de estar muy atentos ante cualquier señal de ataque.

"Un momento…" – murmuró Blu.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Nico.

"Greta estaba con Kali" – contestó, y todos miraron a Greta.

"Emh… no es cierto…" – murmuró ella, pensando en una rápida respuesta.

"Está ocultando algo" – le dijo Rafael a Blu.

"Lo sé" – susurró él – "Bueno, ¿entonces nos explicas qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Simple, la asesina apareció y le arrancó la cabeza a Kali" – se apresuró a contestar Greta.

"¡Mentirosa!" – gritó Nico – "¡Dinos lo que hiciste, perra!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme perra?" – exclamó Greta muy ofendida – "¡Esa idiota se lo merecía!"

"¡Ah, así que tu eres la asesina!" – exclamó Rafael – "¡Listo, la tenemos!"

"¡Eh, no, no soy yo!" – se defendió ella.

"¡Entonces es su cómplice!" – aseguró Nico, arrinconando a Greta a la pared – "¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Pedro y a los demás!"

"¡Alto!" – ordenó Blu – "¡No sabemos si es ella!"

"¡De todas formas acabaré con ella!" – dijo Nico, aunque en tamaño de cuerpo Greta tenía mucha ventaja sobre él.

"¡No si yo estoy aquí!" – le dijo Blu, apartándolo – "La llevaremos con nosotros, pero como medida de seguridad la dejaremos inmovilizada"

"¿Pero qué dices?" – le preguntó Greta, disgustada con la idea.

Blu agarró un pedazo del alambre de púas que le había arrancado la cabeza a Kali y amarró con fuerza a Greta, quien opuso resistencia pero fue contenida por Nico y Rafael.

* * *

"¡Suéltenme!" – gritaba Greta una y otra vez mientras la arrojaban por la escalera.

"¿Pero qué le están haciendo?" – preguntó Perla, apareciendo por la habitación – "¡Déjenla en paz! – exclamó, apartando a Blu de un empujón – "¿No saben que tratar mal a una mujer es de maricón?"

"No es una mujer, es una asesina" – la corrigió Nico.

"¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú?" – Perla estaba incrédula – "¡Bah, eres una perra asesina!"

"Como lo he dicho hace unos minutos y ahora lo vuelvo a decir, no sabemos si es ella" – dijo Blu, alejando a todos de Greta – "Más vale estar seguros antes de cometer una locura"

"¿Y qué hacemos con esta… chica?" – preguntó Perla.

"Hay que vigilarla" – contestó Blu.

"Vale, la vigilaremos, pero créeme, si llega a realizar un movimiento extraño, le sacaré los ojos" – advirtió Nico.

"Como quieras, pero si se porta bien, ni la tocarás"

"¡Y tampoco lo permitiré, canario estúpido!" – gritó Greta.

"¡Suficiente!" – exclamó Blu – "¡Tendré que cerrarte el pico para evitar estas peleas!" – agregó, tomando un rollo de cinta adhesiva y pegando el pico de Greta para evitar que grite. Cuando ella intentaba hablar, no se escuchaban más que gemidos y sonidos extraños.

* * *

Ya eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche cuando el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes y el viento empezaba a recorrer la zona a una gran velocidad.

"Hmm, se acerca una tormenta" – dijo Perla, mirando por la ventana un poco asustada.

"Tranquila, Tulio y Linda no tardarán en regresar" – dijo Blu.

"Amor, no se trata de una fiesta como cualquier otra, se trata del carnaval, horas y horas de baile y lujosos colores" – comentó Perla, y su novio la miró con preocupación – "No volverán tan pronto como tú dices"

"En ese caso estoy listo para liquidar a alguien" – dijo Nico refiriéndose a Greta, quien por tanto aburrimiento se había quedado dormida.

"¿No es extraño que la asesina no nos haya atacado todavía?" – le preguntó Perla a Blu.

"Se los dije, somos más fuertes juntos, no se atrevería a enfrentarnos a todos al mismo tiempo" – contestó él – "Mientras estemos aquí, sobreviviremos"

"Además, es obvio que la asesina no nos atacará debido a que la tenemos aquí" – agregó Rafael, refiriéndose a Greta al igual que Nico.

"Ya basta con eso" – dijo Blu, y en ese entonces un rayo cayó cerca de ahí y todos los focos de luz de la mansión estallaron.

"Oh no…" – murmuró Perla – "Blu, sé que sonará algo infantil, pero le temo a la oscuridad, y más aún cuando hay una asesina acechándonos"

"Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, Perla, yo estoy aquí" – susurró Blu mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

"Confío en que me cuidarás" – dijo ella.

"Nico, ¿todo bien con Greta?" – preguntó Rafael.

"¡No veo nada!" – respondió Nico.

"Espera un segundo, conseguiré unas velas" – dijo Blu, y entonces con lo poco que veía se dirigió a la cocina. Intentó no mirar la sangre que la cabeza de Pedro había derramado en el suelo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las velas estaban en el cajón superior de la alacena.

"¡Está lloviendo!" – exclamó Perla.

"¡Listo!" – exclamó Blu, regresando con las velas y una caja de fósforos. Prendió un palillo y luego acercó las llamas a la mecha de la vela, encendiéndola.

En ese instante, el equipo de música se encendió y los parlantes comenzaron a dejar escuchar unos espantosos gritos femeninos. La voz de los gritos le era familiar a todos, suave, tierna, y molesta al mismo tiempo. Era la voz de Kali.

"¡Ya no lo soporto más, me largo de aquí!" – gritó Perla, y luego salió volando hacia la puerta.

"¡Perla, no!" – exclamó Blu, siguiéndola, pero los gritos que provenían del equipo de música se hicieron más fuertes y ensordecedores, lo que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos y cubrir sus oídos con sus alas.

Cuando los gritos cesaron, Blu abrió la compactera, sacó el disco grabado con los gritos y lo rompió en dos partes.

"¡Perla se ha ido!"

"¡Pues no es la única!" – dijo Nico – "¡Greta tampoco está!"

"¿Pero qué dices?" – preguntó Blu – "¡Debías vigilarla!"

"¡Perdón, pero esos espantosos gritos me estaban volviendo loco!" – se defendió el canario.

"¡Pues tenemos que encontrarla!" – demandó Blu – "¡Podría estar en peligro!"

"¿Qué haremos con Perla?" – preguntó Rafael – "No podemos dejarla ahí afuera sola con esta tormenta"

"Ya debe estar llegando a nuestro nido, tranquilo, no le pasará nada" – contestó Blu, fingiendo confianza, pero en el interior estaba muerto de preocupación y volvía a sentir los temores que sentía hace un rato atrás. ¿Y si la asesina la atrapó y ahora la está torturando? ¿Y si la asesina es una lesbiana y ahora le está haciendo algo raro? ¿Y si le cae un rayo encima por esta tormenta?

"Si tú lo dices" – comentó Nico – "Encontremos a Greta"

"No puede estar muy lejos" – dijo Blu, manteniendo la cordura – "Búsquenla, debe estar por aquí"

"Oye, Chen, sé que estás muy apenado por lo de María y los demás, pero si nos ayudas a buscar a Greta podrías salvar una vida" – le dijo Rafael, y luego siguió buscando a la chica extraviada.

"Por María" – pensó Chen, se levantó y prestó su ayuda.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos desde que empezaron a buscar a Greta. La escasa luz y el aterrador presentimiento de que alguien los está observando pone nervioso al grupo. Están empezando a creer que no encontrarán a Greta, piensan que ella es la responsable de la "Masacre de la Mansión".

"Voy a revisar la cocina" – dijo Chen.

"Vale, pero ten cuidado" – respondió Blu – "Si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que gritar"

"No será necesario, ya que yo acabaré con la asesina" – contestó confiado.

Chen cogió una vela y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina prestándole mucha atención a lo poca luz que tenía para ver y a su sentido auditivo.

Dejó la vela en el centro de la cocina, se elevó hacia la mesa y observó el paquete de galletitas dulces. El hambre lo estaba matando, así que no pudo evitar devorar unas cuantas.

Cuando terminó de deleitarse con las galletitas escuchó un ruido por detrás de él. Se dio media vuelta y miró hacia el centro de la cocina, por donde estaba la vela. Bajó al piso, caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, cogió la vela y caminó muy preparado hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Al acercarse descubrió que el ruido provenía del horno.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?" – se preguntó, y luego acercó la vela hacia la pequeña ventana que permitía ver hacia el interior del horno.

Comenzó a tocar el vidrio del aparato con el pequeño plato donde estaba apoyada la vela, y entonces apareció la cara de Greta.

"¡Greta!" – exclamó Chen – "¿Pero qué haces ahí adentro?"

Ella no podía contestar, pues seguía con el pico atado y con sus alas y patas amarradas. Estaba totalmente atrapada.

"Tranquila, te sacaré de ahí" - le aseguró, dejó la vela en el suelo y se elevó en el aire para descubrir que el panel del horno tenía más de quince botones – "Mierda…"

Chen no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer; de hecho si la tenía, sacar a Greta del horno, pero la cuestión era, ¿cómo lograr tal cosa con quince botones?

Decidió arriesgarse, así que presionó uno de los botones, y no pasó nada.

"Hmm… ése no era" – murmuró, y entonces presionó otro, y luego otro – "Tampoco eran esos" – agregó, y entonces presionó varios botones y el horno comenzó a producir sonidos – "¿Qué mierda hice? ¿Greta, estás bien?" – preguntó, y entonces miró por la pequeña ventana y vio que Greta asentía con la cabeza.

Presionó varios botones más, y entonces los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes. Greta comenzó a hacer ruido otra vez.

Chen bajó su mirada hacia la ventana del horno y vio que ella estaba sudando.

"¿Por qué sudas tanto?" – le preguntó a Greta – "Oh… Dios… ¡te estás quemando! ¡Blu, ven acá, Blu!"

"¡Ya vamos!" – gritaron los otros.

"¡Greta, tranquila, te vamos a sacar!" – gritó Chen, y entonces presionó varios botones más – "¡Esto no funciona!"

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y vio que ella tenía todo el rostro con ampollas.

"¡Ya llegamos! ¡Apártate!" – gritó Blu, empujando a Chen – "¿Ya probaste abriendo la puerta?"

"¿Se puede abrir?" – preguntó Chen.

Blu intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba con el seguro, y luego miró los quince botones, ¿cuál de ellos era el del seguro?

"¡Chen, idiota, lo has puesto a máxima temperatura!" – gritó Blu.

"¡Lo siento, es que no sabía qué hacer!" – se defendió Chen.

Todo el grupo miró por la ventana del horno y vieron que las ampollas ahora sangraban.

"¡Greta, te sacaremos de ahí!" – gritó Rafael – "¡Rápido!"

"¡Ya voy, esto es complicado, Chen ha hecho un revoltijo con los botones!" – exclamó Blu, presionando varios botones, y con el paso de los segundos el horno hacía menos ruido.

Los gritos de Greta comenzaron a escucharse, al parecer las sogas se habían derretido y ahora le permitían gritar, todo el grupo volvió a mirar por la ventana del horno para descubrir que las cuerdas que la dejaban inmovilizada se habían derretido sobre ella, y que además la soga que mantenía su pico cerrado se había derretido sobre su rostro, y que parte del plástico y del cuero derretido le habían calcinado los ojos y parte de la lengua. Era obvio de que si lograban salvarla quedaría ciega para el resto de su vida.

A los treinta segundos el horno dejó de hacer ruido y se apagó, y entonces el seguro se desactivó automáticamente.

Blu tomó las manoplas de la puerta, y luego de quemarse las alas pudo abrirla.

La cocina se llenó de una inmensa nube de humo negro, tal parece que el horno se había descompuesto en el proceso.

Todos tosieron mucho, y luego de que la nube negra desaparezca todos miraron hacia adentro del horno. Lo que vieron no les dio muchas esperanzas, ya que simplemente se trataba de un bulto ennegrecido con algunas partes carbonizadas y con mucho plástico y cuero derretidos sobre el rostro, alas y patas. Era un pedazo de carbón que antes se llamaba Greta.

"¡No!" – gritó Chen, apretando su cabeza con sus alas – "¡Yo la maté!"

"No fue tu culpa" – dijo Blu mientras cerraba el horno para ocultar el carbonizado cadáver de Greta de la vista de los demás.

"Sí, sí lo fue…" – murmuró Chen – "Si no hubiera presionado esos botones…"

"Sólo querías ayudar" – dijo Rafael, tratando del calmar a su amigo.

"¡Ayudar a salvarla, no ayudarla a morir! ¡Ya perdí a María, y ahora asesiné a Greta!" – gritó Chen, y luego salió volando hacia la sala de estar otra vez.

"Déjenlo, necesita calmarse" – dijo Blu.

"Les soy sincero, amigos, pero prefiero suicidarme que seguir viviendo esta pesadilla" – dijo Rafael – "De todas formas, moriremos todos"

"Oye, no digas eso" – le dijo Blu – "Ten en cuenta de que esta será una maravillosa historia que contarle a nuestros hijos" – agregó, y se dio cuenta de que había una enorme estupidez.

"La has cagado muy mal" – le dijo Nico fríamente – "¿Desde cuándo un padre le cuenta a sus hijos una historia de cómo mataron a sus amigos?"

"Perdón, me equivoqué" – murmuró Blu, avergonzado.

Con la muerte de Greta, el grupo dedujo que ella no era la asesina.

Caminaron hacia la sala de estar con la esperanza de poder trazar un buen plan de escape. Blu deseaba reencontrarse con Perla, pues estaba muy preocupado por ella. Ya debería estar reunida con Eva, pero por estar tormenta era poco probable que se atrevan a venir a ayudarlos. La verdad no era bonita, estaban solos contra esta asesina.

"Ya va siendo hora de tratar de escapar" – dijo Blu, dándose por vencido – "Cada vez somos menos…"

"Estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Germán.

"Denme un segundo, iré a despedir a Pedro" – dijo Nico – "Mientras tanto vayan acercando a Florencia a la puerta"

"Si es que sigue viva…" – murmuró Blu, y luego volvió a tocar la abertura de Florencia, quien volvió a abrir sus piernas – "Bueno, eso demuestra…"

"No lo digas" – dijo Germán – "Ya sé lo que significa"

La tormenta se había debilitado bastante, las luces del centro de conservación ambiental volvieron a encenderse, al menos ahora podían ver.

* * *

"Amigo mío, juro que algún día haré pagar al que te hizo esto" – le decía Nico al cadáver sin cabeza de Pedro, que seguía pegado a la zapatilla eléctrica. Las luces de la habitación seguían titilando, hasta que de pronto se apagaron – "¡Blu, deja de jugar con las luces!" – exclamó.

"¿Quieres jugar?" – preguntó una voz femenina, y entonces las luces volvieron a encenderse y unas alas negras pillaron a Nico por detrás.

"¡Ah, así que también quieres matarme a mí, perra!" – gritó Nico, tratando de arañarla con sus pequeñas garras.

"¡No me haces ni cosquillas!" – gritó la voz femenina, y luego acercó el rostro de Nico a la mortal zapatilla eléctrica para dejarlo pegado a ella y matarlo también, pero el canario tampoco se iba a rendir fácilmente, así que se zafó de las alas del atacante y le arrojó un balón que le dio en la cabeza.

"¡Blu, Blu, ven acá!" – gritó Nico, volando por el pasillo, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera unas garras lo capturaron por el cuello y lo derribaron al suelo cubriéndole el pico y los ojos.

"Eres mío ahora…" – susurró la chica, arrastrándolo al baño.

Nico sentía que todavía tenía esperanza de escapar, pues él tampoco estaba dispuesto a irse sin luchar.

Comenzó a forcejear con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, pero un ave tan pequeña como él no podría ganar un forcejeo contra un pájaro del tamaño de Blu.

A medida que se acercaban al baño, Nico pudo ver que la atacante agarraba el alambre de púas con la cual le había destrozado el cuello a Florencia y le hacía un nudo en sus pequeñas alas. Las púas entraban en su carne, haciéndole sangrar bastante.

Cuando entraron al baño, la chica sombría cerró la puerta y dejó hablar a Nico.

"¡Gah, suéltame, perra asquerosa!" – gritó el canario, tratando de liberar sus alas, pero sólo provocó que las púas le hicieran aún más daño – "¡Seguramente matas a los machos porque ninguno quiere tu vagina, zorra!"

Ese grave insulto solo enojó aún más a la chica. Ella abrió la tapa del inodoro, levantó a Nico y lo arrojó adentro.

"¡Esto es asqueroso!" – gritó el canario al estar "dándose un baño" en el inodoro.

La chica cerró la tapa, se elevó en el aire y jaló de la cadena, provocando que el agua escurra todo el interior del retrete.

Ella podía escuchar los insultos de Nico y el sonido de cómo picoteaba la tapa del retrete, lo cual la enojó aún más. Volvió a jalar de la cadena y esta vez no la soltó.

Se escuchaban muchos ruidos en el interior del inodoro, era como unas garras arañando la porcelana y un pico golpeando la tapa seguido de algunos desesperados intentos de respiro.

Pasó aproximadamente un minuto cuando la chica soltó la cadena. Ella levantó la tapa y vio el cuerpo de Nico flotando en el agua.

Para asegurarse de que estaba muerto, la chica tomó la afeitadora de Tulio, la enchufó, estiró el cable y luego la arrojó adentro del inodoro. Se encendió fuego por un segundo, y luego explotó, salpicando la sangre y las entrañas del canario por toda la pared de porcelana del inodoro, que literalmente de ser blanca pasó a ser roja.

La chica vio que algo de la sangre también se había escapado por fuera del inodoro, quedando parte del líquido rojo en el piso y algo en la pared, así que rápidamente se acercó a lamer el suelo y la pared. Se encontró con un trozo de carne, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a masticar, se sentía suave y jugoso con un sabor algo salado, por lo que la chica decidió buscar más trozos.

Aquel potente cortocircuito provocó que la protección diferencial de la mansión (el disyuntor) reaccione casi de inmediato e interrumpa toda la electricidad, apagando todas las luces de nuevo.

* * *

"Tal parece que la chica está jugando con los cables de las luces" – dijo Blu, encendiendo las velas de nuevo y acercándose a la caja del disyuntor.

"¿Puedes arreglarlo?" – preguntó Germán poniéndose algo nervioso.

"Eso creo" – murmuró Blu, tocando la caja del disyuntor – "Sólo tengo que…" – pero fue interrumpido, ya que al tocar el pequeño interruptor salió disparado hacia atrás.

"¡Blu!" – gritó Germán – "¡No te acerques a esa cosa!"

"¡Está caliente!" – exclamó Blu, mirando su ala, que tenía una quemadura – "Algo eléctrico debe estar en contacto con agua"

"Esta chica es inteligente" – murmuró Germán, y luego miró a Florencia, que seguía inconsciente sobre la mesa.

"¡Papi, papi!" – exclamó una voz chillona.

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Germán, y luego miró por la ventana. Prácticamente no podía ver nada, pero entonces apareció un pequeño tucán.

"¡Eh, Rafael, aquí está uno de tus hijos!" – exclamó Blu, y luego le abrió la puerta.

"¿Uno de mis hijos?" – preguntó Rafael, apareciendo desde la oscuridad – "Alfredo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?"

"¡Papi, algo le pasó a mamá!" – informó Alfredo.

"¿Cómo que algo le ha pasado a mamá? ¿Qué le pasó?" – preguntó el padre.

"¡Fui a jugar un rato, y cuando volví ella estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de heridas y sangre!"

"¡Mierda, ha encontrado a Eva!" – gritó Rafael, volviéndose loco – "¿Por qué ella, por qué? ¿Por qué no me matas a mí? ¡Perra infeliz!"

Todos se impresionaron, pues nunca habían escuchado a Rafael decir insultos.

"¿Por casualidad una guacamaya azul hembra no estaba con tu madre cuando la encontraste?" – le preguntó Blu a Alfredo.

"No, sólo estaba mi madre" – dijo Alfredo, echándose a llorar.

"Alfredo, ven con papá" – murmuró Rafael, y su hijo lo abrazó.

En ese entonces un rayo cayó muy cerca de ahí, y Alfredo rompió el abrazo con su padre para salir volando hacia afuera y escaparse.

"¡Alfredo, no!" – exclamó Blu, pero era tarde, ya que otro rayo cayó entre los árboles, aturdiendo y derribando a todos y rompiendo los vidrios de todas las ventanas por la poderosa onda expansiva.

Cuando se levantaron, varios árboles se habían caído justo por donde Alfredo estaba volando.

"¡Otra vez!" – gritó Rafael, apretando su cabeza con sus alas hasta hacerse doler – "¡Perdí a mi esposa y ahora perdí a uno de mis hijos, soy un asco de esposo y un asco de padre!" – agregó, y luego se encerró en la cocina.

"¡No, no fue tu culpa!" – exclamó Blu, intentando abrir la puerta, pero no tuvo éxito.

"Amh… Blu…" – murmuró Germán.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Acaso ese no es Chen?" – preguntó, señalando un ave que estaba abrazando el cadáver de María afuera en el patio de atrás.

"¿Pero qué hace afuera ese tonto?" – preguntó Blu – "¿Y dónde rayos está Nico?"

"Dijo que iba a despedir a Pedro" – respondió Germán.

"Dame un segundo, voy a buscarlo" – dijo Blu, pero entonces escucharon un grito masculino que provenía desde afuera.

"¡Es Chen!" – exclamó Germán, poniéndose de pie.

Blu miró por la ventana, y la escasa luz fue suficiente como para ver que Chen tenía unas garras clavadas en el cuello y que era arrastrado hacia la selva.

"¡Tiene a Chen!" – gritó Blu, agarrando una de las velas encendidas y saliendo afuera – "¡Yo voy a buscarlo, cuida a Florencia!"

Cuando estaba afuera, Blu se acercó al cadáver de María con su vela. Había un rastro de sangre y Chen ya no estaba.

A lo lejos Blu pudo escuchar un grito masculino que suplicaba ayuda, sostuvo la vela con sus patas cuidando de que la lluvia no la apagara e inmediatamente voló hacia donde comenzaban los árboles.

"¡Chen!" – lo llamó – "¡Háblame!"

Otro grito se escuchó a lo lejos, cada vez parecía estar más lejos.

Blu batió sus alas con todas sus fuerzas hacía donde provenían los gritos esquivando ramas, raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, troncos de árboles y rocas.

El siguiente grito de Chen se oyó más cerca, al parecer ya había la chica ya había terminado de arrastrarlo y ahora lo estaría torturando o algo así.

"¡Chen, sigue hablándome!" – gritó Blu, y se escuchó otro grito más adelante.

Con el paso del tiempo los gritos se hacían más fuertes y más dolorosos.

Al cabo de dos minutos de volar lentamente por la tormenta los gritos de Chen no se escucharon más.

Blu aterrizó en la húmeda tierra y empezó a caminar mirando hacia todas partes con la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando.

Pero de repente se tropezó con algo, y luego de mirar con qué se cayó vio que se trataba de un ave cuyas entrañas estaban desparramadas por todas partes y cuyo pecho había sido abierto hasta el estómago. A su lado reposaba un ensangrentado cuchillo.

"¡Chen, no!" – gritó Blu, arrodillándose sobre las entrañas y la sangre de su amigo.

"Cometiste un gran error al venir a Río" – dijo una voz femenina desde la oscuridad.

Blu miró hacia todas partes, y un fuerte viento apagó la vela. La verdad seguía siendo la misma, estaba solo.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" – preguntó Blu.

"Lo hago porque me gusta matar, yo soy así, y nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar" – respondió la chica, que de repente surgió de entre la oscuridad, como siempre cubierta con su túnica negra.

"¿Qué te han hecho mis amigos para que los asesines así?" – le preguntó Blu.

"No es lo que me hicieron tus amigos, sino lo que tú me hiciste a mí, pájaro idiota" – respondió ella.

"¿Pero qué te hecho? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" – exclamó Blu.

"Tu novia sabe que me conoces bien" – respondió ella, mostrándole varias plumas azules claras, iguales a las de Perla.

"¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?"

"Oh, ella está bien, de hecho siempre lo estuvo"

"¡Te juro que si le hiciste algo te voy a-!"

"¿Qué harás?" – le preguntó la chica – "Cualquier cosa sólo perjudicará a tu querida noviecita"

Blu sabía que eso era cierto, cualquier paso en falso que realice lo pagará Perla, y eso era lo que él menos deseaba.

Pero la furia que sentía por la muerte de sus amigos superaba el temor.

"¡Perra!" – le gritó, y la chica le dio un zarpazo con sus garras en el rostro muy cerca de la zona de los ojos. Blu cayó al suelo, y al levantarse vio que la chica había desaparecido.

Blu agarró la vela, pero entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento apagó la llama.

"Genial…" – murmuró él, y empezó a escuchar unas femeninas y agudas risas en el aire.

Caminó en círculos por un tiempo, y luego se dio cuenta de que las risas habían desaparecido. La chica se había ido, ¿pero hacia qué lugar? La mansión era el sitio más probable, así que inmediatamente voló hacia allá…

* * *

Luego de varias horas por fin Florencia había empezado a moverse.

Germán la miró, estaba moviendo un ala.

"Hey, hola" – la saludó, sonriéndole.

"Hola" – respondió ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mal…" – contestó Florencia como si la respuesta fuera obvia – "Me duele mucho el cuello…"

"Tienes suerte de seguir viva, Blu fue quien te salvó la vida" – le dijo Germán, y esas palabras despertaron el calor en el pecho y las mejillas de Florencia.

"Vaya, definitivamente se debió esforzar mucho por salvarme" – comentó ella, tratando de mover sus patas y su otra ala.

Antes de que Germán pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y entró alguien.

"¡Rafael, necesito ayuda!" – exclamó Germán, volando hacia la oscuridad y ahorcando a un ave.

"¡Ge-Germán, soy yo!" – exclamó Blu casi sin voz.

"¡Ah, discúlpame, pensé que eras la chica demente!"

"Como digas…" – murmuró Blu – "¿Florencia se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, de hecho ya está despierta"

"Eso es bueno, si la sacamos de aquí quizás se recupere pronto" – dijo Blu – "¿Dónde está Rafael?"

"Lleva encerrado en la cocina desde que fuiste a por Chen" – contestó Germán – "¿Dónde está, por cierto?"

"En el cielo con María y con los demás" – respondió Blu.

"Oh…" – murmuró Germán, sintiéndose mal.

"¿A qué te refieres con los demás?" – preguntó Florencia – "¿Dónde están Abel, Kali y Greta?"

"Ellos… están muertos…" – le dijo Germán, y Florencia se desesperó.

"¿No recuerdas que tú encontraste la pata cortada de Abel?" – le preguntó Blu.

"No recuerdo mucho…" – respondió ella.

"Lamento lo de Abel y lo de tus amigas" – dijo Germán, y luego vio que por debajo de la puerta de la cocina había agua – "¿Qué es eso?"

"No sé…" – murmuró Blu, acercando su cabeza a la puerta para escuchar mejor – "Parece que hay una pérdida de agua"

"Es Rafael, algo está pasando en la cocina" – le dijo Germán.

"Sí, iré a ver, tú quédate aquí con Florencia y cuídala" – dijo Blu, y luego voló hacia afuera de nuevo para entrar a la cocina por la ventana, pues la puerta de la misma seguía cerrada.

La ventana también estaba cerrada, de hecho era la única ventana que se había salvado de la onda expansiva del rayo que había caído hace poco. Blu miró hacia el interior de la cocina y vio que Rafael tenía toda la cabeza sumergida en la bacha del lavaplatos, que estaba inundando la cocina de tanta agua que estaba perdiendo.

"¡Hey, Rafael!" – le gritó Blu, golpeando el vidrio con su pico – "¡Despierta!"

Al ver que su amigo no se movía, no tuvo elección que romper el vidrio para poder entrar.

Comenzó a picotear con fuerza el cristal de la ventana y al final pudo romperlo. Varios pedazos le cayeron en el rostro y lo cortaron bastante.

Voló hacia donde estaba su amigo flotando, y comprobó que ya no tenía signos vitales.

"Pero… ¿no hay marcas de defensa? ¿No hay señales de agresión? ¿Qué pasó aquí?" – se preguntó Blu.

"Muchas preguntas y una sola respuesta" – dijo una voz femenina por detrás de él. Blu se dio vuelta y vio que se trataba de la chica.

"¿A qué te refieres, asesina?"

"Se suicidó" – respondió ella.

"¿Pero qué dices?" – le preguntó Blu.

"La muerte de su esposa, con quien tuvo dieciocho hijos y con quien vivió casi toda su vida, la muerte de uno de sus hijos, la muerte de sus amigos, todo eso lo llevó a la locura, y al final, para no seguir sufriendo, se quitó la vida" – le explicó la chica.

"¡Es tu culpa, maldita puta!" – le gritó Blu.

"Oh no, cariño, es tu culpa" – le dijo la chica, acercándose a él.

Blu retrocedió, no se atrevía a librar un combate con alguien tan "experimentado" en el "arte" del asesinato.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" – le preguntó la chica – "Todavía no hemos terminado de jugar"

"Para ti asesinar a todos es como un juego, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Blu, quitándole la traba a la puerta de la cocina sin que ella se dé cuenta.

"Más o menos" – contestó, caminando de un lado a otro – "Pero ten en cuenta que esto es solamente un ajuste de cuentas"

"¿Ajuste de cuentas?" – Blu estaba confundido.

"Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera recuerdas lo que me hacías, como me fastidiabas, como me insistías hasta que al final no tenía otra opción que aceptar…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No tengo tiempo para explicártelo…" – murmuró ella – "Ahora, lamento decirte esto, cariño, pero morirás"

"No lo creo" – le dijo Blu – "¡Germán, ahora!"

"¿Eh?" – murmuró la chica, y entonces Blu se aparta de la puerta, que de repente se abre y aparece Germán con un cuchillo.

"¡Mátala!" – gritó Florencia, que estaba viendo la escena – "¡Mata a esa puta perra!"

Germán apuntó, y luego le arrojó el cuchillo a la chica oculta en la túnica. Le dio en el pecho.

"Ah…" – gimió ella, arrodillándose en el suelo y sacando el cuchillo de su pecho – "Esto no termina aquí…" – susurró, y luego cayó inmóvil en el suelo.

"¿Está muerta?" – preguntó Florencia.

"Eso parece" – respondió Blu, tocando las patas y las alas de la chica, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que hiciste con Florencia" – le dijo Germán – "Tiene que haber otra forma de comprobar si está viva o muerta"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – le preguntó – "¿Qué me hizo Blu?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas" – dijo Blu.

"¡Dímelo!" – exigió ella.

"¡Bien, él te tocó la vagina!" – respondió Germán – "Y así comprobó que seguías viva"

"¡Ah, Blu, eres un aprovechado!" – le dijo Florencia, ruborizándose.

"Te dije que era mejor que no lo sepas" – dijo Blu – "No se mueve, está muerta"

"Larguémonos de aquí…" – murmuró Germán.

* * *

**¿Es este el fin de esta historia?**

**¿Ustedes lo creen?**

**Pues no, no lo es…**

**Avanzaremos hacia un bloque más reciente… Adelantemos…**

* * *

Blu y Germán llevaban a Florencia en una pequeña e improvisada camilla. Seguía lloviendo, aunque no con tanta intensidad como antes.

"Tengo frío…" – murmuró ella, temblando.

"Es mejor que tengas frío, así el proceso de infección se paralizará" – le dijo Blu.

"¿Hacía dónde vamos, Blu?" – preguntó Germán.

"A mi nido, nos quedaremos allí" – respondió él – "En la mañana Tulio estará de nuevo en la mansión y verá lo que ha sucedido, entonces llevaremos a Flor a la mansión para que pueda curarla"

"¿Desde cuándo me dices Flor?" – le preguntó ella.

"Queda más bonito contigo" – respondió Blu, avergonzándose.

"Oh, gracias" – dijo Florencia – "No te lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero volver a esa mansión, allí sólo suceden cosas malas"

"Ya todo terminó, Flor" – le dijo Blu – "Ya la matamos, y en la mañana te llevaremos con Tulio para que puedas recuperarte más rápido, quieras o no"

A Florencia le agradaba el tono de Blu, amable y autoritario al mismo tiempo.

"Con tal de que no me maten…" – murmuró ella.

Pasó alrededor de una hora hasta que llegaron al nido. La información de Alfredo no era errónea, ya que se encontraron con el empapado y masticado cadáver de Eva.

Blu cubrió el cadáver con una gran hoja y la despidió.

"Subamos a Flor al nido" – le dijo Germán a Blu.

"Cuidado al levantarla"

Cuando estaban dentro de la madriguera, recostaron a Florencia en la cama.

"Ahora descansa" – le dijo Blu – "Que sueñes con los angelitos"

"Mmm… gracias…" – murmuró ella, quedándose dormida casi en el acto.

"Germán" – lo llamó Blu – "¿Dónde estás?" – preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados y encontrando a Germán, que se había quedado dormido apoyado en la pared. Blu rió.

De repente, una nueva sensación de preocupación lo invadió. Los huevos, ¿qué habrá sido de ellos?

Él y Perla habían escondido los huevos entre unas hojas para mantenerlos calientes y a salvo.

Blu se acercó a las hojas y comenzó a moverlas con cuidado. Se encontró con los cascarones rotos.

"¿Habrán nacido?" – se preguntó Blu, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podrían haber nacido, ya que Perla los había puesto hace poco tiempo. Sólo había una respuesta posible para este misterio: se habían comido a sus hijos.

Blu fue víctima de una gigantesca rabia. Sus amigos muertos, su esposa desaparecida y el hecho de que la chica misteriosa se había comido a sus hijos lo habían enfurecido enormemente.

"¡Esto es indigno de una hembra!" – se dijo Blu para sus adentros.

Decidió calmarse un poco, así que salió afuera para tomar un poco de aire.

"Tranquilo… tranquilo…" – se lo repetía una y otra vez.

"Blu" – llamó una voz femenina, y entonces él se dio cuenta y vio que se trataba de Perla.

"¡Estás a salvo!" – exclamó él, abrazándola y besándola sin parar.

"Wow… si que estabas preocupado…" – dijo ella, riéndose un poco.

"Ni que lo digas…" – murmuró Blu – "No quiero decirte esto, pero nuestros huevos ya no están, los hemos perdido"

"Lo sé" – dijo ella.

"¿Lo sabes?" – preguntó Blu, y luego vio que ella tenía una de sus alas apoyada contra el pecho, y que además estaba algo manchada de rojo – "Perla, ¿qué tienes ahí?"

"No es nada…" – murmuró ella – "Estoy bien"

"Déjame ver" – dijo él.

"Blu, en serio, estoy bien" – insistió ella apartándolo con su otra ala, pero Blu tenía más fuerza, así que de un movimiento rápido movió el ala que Perla apoyaba contra su pecho. Se descubrió que tenía una herida muy fea. Aún seguía chorreando sangre.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" – le preguntó Blu, y luego de mirar bien la herida recordó algo…

**-Flashback-**

"No tengo tiempo para explicártelo…" – murmuró la asesina – "Ahora, lamento decirte esto, cariño, pero morirás"

"No lo creo" – le dijo Blu – "¡Germán, ahora!"

"¿Eh?" – murmuró la chica, y entonces Blu se aparta de la puerta, que de repente se abre y aparece Germán con un cuchillo.

"¡Mátala!" – gritó Florencia, que estaba viendo la escena – "¡Mata a esa puta perra!"

Germán apuntó, y luego le arrojó el cuchillo a la chica oculta en la túnica. Le dio en el pecho.

"Ah…" – gimió ella, arrodillándose en el suelo y sacando el cuchillo de su pecho – "Esto no termina aquí…" – susurró, y luego cayó inmóvil en el suelo.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Perla comenzó a reírse alocadamente, arrastró una de sus alas por la herida de su pecho manchándola de sangre y luego la lamió, relamiéndose del gusto.

"El ave que me hizo esto está ahí arriba" – dijo ella, refiriéndose a Germán – "Y la hembra que me hizo esto ahora está muerta" – agregó lamiendo la sangre de su ala y mostrando la marca que le había quedado de la mordida de Greta.

"Eres tú…" – murmuró Blu, totalmente impactado – "Tú eres la asesina…"

"¡Sí, soy yo!" – exclamó ella, y luego rió de nuevo mientras seguía lamiendo la sangre de su ala.

"Pero… ¿cómo podías tener ese aspecto negro?"- le preguntó Blu.

"El hecho de hacerme la dormida para realizar mis asesinatos y de encontrar un pañuelo grande y mojarme con pintura negra que se remueve con agua no fue muy difícil" – explicó ella – "El pañuelo negro, o como ustedes le decían, la túnica, me cuidaba del agua y evitaba que la pintura se remueva de mi cuerpo"

"Vaya… si que lo pensaste bien…"

"Al principio pensé que me iban a reconocer" – dijo ella, y volvió a lamer su ensangrentada ala, disfrutando del intenso sabor de su sangre – "No soy muy buena cambiando mi voz al hablar"

"¿Por qué, Perla? ¿Por qué asesinaste a tus amigos? ¿Por qué te comiste a tus propios hijos?"

"Porque nunca los quise, Blu, nunca quise conocer a esos supuestos amigos míos, y nunca quise conocerte a ti" – respondió ella, que volvió a pasar su ala por su herida, reuniendo más sangre para poder seguir lamiendo.

"Pero dijiste que me amabas decenas de veces"

"Blu, eres muy crédulo, ni siquiera recuerdas cómo empezó nuestra falsa relación amorosa, ¿verdad?"

**-Flashback- (Un gran tiempo atrás).**

**En la playa de Copacabana…**

"Perla, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" - preguntó Blu.

"No" – respondió ella.

**En la estatua de Cristo Redentor…**

"Perla, ¿ahora quieres ser mi novia?"

"Te dije que no, Blu"

**En la selva…**

"Perla, quiero que seas mía para siempre" – dijo Blu.

"Pues yo no quiero ser tuya, ¿qué parte no entiendes?" – contestó ella.

**En la mansión…**

"Perla, no me rendiré nunca, algún día serás mía, y ese día es hoy" – le dijo Blu – "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¡Te dije que no, Blu!" – gritó ella en respuesta.

**En el día de cumpleaños de Perla…**

"¡Felicidades, Perla!" – exclamaron todos sus supuestos amigos, entregándole el mango más grande que ella vio en su vida.

"¡Gracias!" – dijo ella en respuesta.

"¡Perla, por aquí!" – gritó Blu – "¡Quiero que seas mi novia!"

"¡Mierda, Blu, te dije que-!" – ella ya estaba harta de ser permanentemente abusada por Blu. La humillaba todo el tiempo con tal de que sea su novia, la humillaba con sus amigos, la humillaba frente a desconocidos, siempre les decía a los demás machos que él y ella ya eran oficialmente novios, la humillaba en público, y ahora la había humillado en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

"¿Qué dices?" – insistió Blu.

"Vale…" – murmuró ella, y desde ese día comenzó a planear lo que haría el día de hoy…

**-Fin Flasback-**

"Yo… no sé que decir…" – murmuró Blu.

"Claro que no lo sabes" – dijo Perla – "Sólo querías que fuera tu novia para mantener tu pene erecto adentro de mi vagina todas las noches"

"Oye, eso no es cierto" – se defendió Blu, pero sentía que ella tenía razón.

"Ahora es mi turno, cariño" – le dijo Perla – "Es mi turno de abusar de ti durante el tiempo que yo quiera, te perseguiré para siempre, mataré a todos los que tengan una relación amistosa contigo, mataré a todo aquel que quiera impedirlo"

"No lo puedo creer…" – murmuró Blu.

"Nadie puede detenerme ahora" – dijo Perla.

"¡Yo sí puedo detenerte!" – gritó Germán, cayendo sobre ella como una bala de cañón.

"¡Germán, no!" – exclamó Blu, pero era tarde ya que Perla se levantó, agarró a Germán y le clavó las garras justo por donde estaba su parte íntima.

"¡Te voy a dejar sin día del padre, maldito!" – gritó una enfurecida Perla, llevando sus garras hacia arriba y desgarrando sin piedad la carne y el miembro íntimo de Germán.

"¡Perla, por favor, tienes que detenerte!" – le rogó Blu, pero ella no lo escuchó.

"¡No me vas a volver a clavar un cuchillo en el pecho!" – gritó ella, mordiéndole el pecho a Germán y arrancándole tanta carne como podía y tragándosela.

"¡Aaaaahhhhh!" – gritó Germán – "¡Blu, ayúdame!"

"Yo…"

"¡Ayúdame, Blu! ¡Me va a matar!"

"¡Silencio!" – gritó Perla, mordiéndole la lengua a Germán con todas sus fuerzas y arrancándosela de un tirón.

"Yo… no puedo…" – murmuró Blu, mirando como Perla descuartizaba a mordiscos a su amigo.

"No puedes" – repitió Perla, arrojando el cadáver de Germán hacia una roca puntiaguda, empalándolo en la misma – "Ni nunca podrás"

"Por favor… detente…" – susurró Blu, viendo que el cuerpo de Perla estaba totalmente empapado de sangre.

"Jamás" – respondió ella, lamiendo parte de la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo – "Ahora sigue tu amiga" – agregó, volando hacia el árbol.

"No…" – murmuró Blu.

"¡Florencia, ven acá!" – gritó Perla, buscando a Florencia, que estaba escondida en un rincón oscuro de la madriguera – "¡Ven acá, hija de puta, te voy a sacar el primer órgano que encuentre con mis propias alas y garras!"

"No" – dijo Blu.

"¡Ah, ya te encontré!" – exclamó Perla, arañando a Florencia en el vientre y luego en el pecho.

"¡No, déjame en paz!" – gritó Flor – "¡Ayuda, por favor, ayúdenme!"

"La leyenda de una adorable chica que se volvió una asesina…" – murmuró Blu, escuchando los gritos de Florencia – "Pero… ¿cómo fue que pasó...?"

"¡Auxilio!" – gritó Florencia.

Perla levantó y apuntó hacia los ojos de Florencia, y justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe de gracia Blu la sostuvo por atrás.

"Perdóname por esto, Perla" – le dijo, y luego introdujo su pata entera dentro de la herida que Perla tenía en el pecho, provocando que ella grite de dolor.

"¡Detente!" – suplicó ella.

"¡No, tú detente!" – gritó Blu, introduciendo aún más su pata en la herida hasta sentir que sus garras estaban haciendo contacto con los órganos de su novia.

Perla intentó gritar, pero entonces un chorro de sangre se escapó de su pico y entonces se quedó totalmente quieta.

"Feliz carnaval… cariño…" – susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Hemos terminado…" – dijo Blu, sacando su pata (que estaba totalmente roja por la sangre) de la herida de Perla.

"Blu…" – susurró Florencia – "¿Ella está…?"

"Muerta" – terminó él.

* * *

Cuando Tulio vio lo que pasó en la mansión inmediatamente llamó a la policía, quienes sospechaban que se trató de un ataque de contrabandistas o algo así.

Blu llevó a Florencia con el doctor, y se curó de su cuello rápidamente.

Cuando Florencia pudo caminar de nuevo, ayudó a Blu a arrojar el cadáver de Perla por el río y que la corriente se la lleve a un lugar dónde nadie la recuerde.

La selva de Río de Janeiro comenzó a ser visitada por miles de aves de otras selvas, quienes se sentían atraídas por el rumor de la ola de muertes. Dicho rumor fue llamado "La masacre de la Mansión".

Blu y Florencia fueron acosados por muchas semanas por ser los únicos dos sobrevivientes de "La masacre de la Mansión". Eran acribillados a preguntas todos los días, hasta que todo se tranquilizó unas semanas después.

La relación que existía entre Blu y Florencia se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo, para Blu ella era su mejor amiga, y para Florencia él era su mejor amigo.

Pero con el tiempo comenzaron a mostrar síntomas de sentir algo más que sólo la amistad.

Un año después de "La masacre de la Mansión", el Carnaval volvió a aparecer en Río de Janeiro.

Blu y Florencia estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la estatua de Cristo Redentor disfrutando de la atrapante música y de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo, mostrando que la luz siempre puede aparecer en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Blu?" – lo llamó Florencia, y lo miró de una forma irresistible.

"¿Sí, Flor?"

"_**Feliz Carnaval"**_– dijo ella, y luego lo besó.

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado? ¿No te ha gustado? Deja el review con tu opinión, quizás me anime a hacer una segunda parte.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la gran demora, nuevamente tuve un pequeño problema de conexión por una inmensa tormenta que hubo aquí en argentina.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima.**

**Zir Agron is out.**


End file.
